


Look Up and See Infinity, Look Down and See Serenity

by MontySenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Badly Written Smut, How Do I Tag, Human Sousuke, I made all the "facts" about mermaids and stuff up, I made it up, It's SouMako until you get to chapter 11 and then the other pairings are introduced, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Very confusing smut, becomes MerSou, mermaid au, mermako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontySenpai/pseuds/MontySenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked into the tank, there it was. </p><p>It was beautiful. </p><p>It was real.</p><p>Its green tail matching its stunning emerald eyes.</p><p>Its name was Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lil Kouhai's!
> 
> I am back and with a new fic! Hells yeah!
> 
> Ok so just to warn you now... any and all mermaid facts are probably made up... by me... I have no idea what I'm doing... I'm sorry... XD
> 
> I am open to any suggestions! And any criticism! so please feel free to comment!

He looked into the tank, there it was.

It was beautiful.

It was real.

Its green tail matching its stunning emerald eyes.

Its name was Makoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tell me Yamazaki, do you believe in mythical beings?”

Sousuke stopped what he was doing and turned to face his boss.

“I’m sorry sir I don’t understand what you’re saying? Like as in Fairies?” replied a confused Sousuke.

“Hm… yes I suppose but specifically, Mermaids?” chuckled the older man taking a breath from his Cigar.

“Um.. w-well I’ve never really thought about anything like that before.. Sir” Sousuke turned back to finish fixing the door latch he had previously been working on before he was interrupted.

“Well? What do you think? Do you think they’re real?”

“Sir with all due respect, I’m worried my answer will cost me my job” chuckled Sousuke.

“Nonsense! How many years have you worked here? 4? Maybe 5? I wouldn’t fire you over a silly question like this” laughed his boss.

“Well then.. I did when I was a kid, but as I grew up I stopped believing in such things” Stated the Teal eyed man.

“I see… hm… well it’s getting late, go home after you’ve finished with the door” sighed the man.

Sousuke watched as his boss left the room, he began to wonder why he would ask such a question. However, he dismissed it and carried on with the task at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sousuke got back to his apartment he walked into his kitchen and got a can of shitty budget beer from his fridge before flopping down on his sofa with a sigh.

“ugh.. what am I doing with my life… oh yeah that’s right… I’m some rich guys caretaker… the fuck happened to me” he mocked himself as he drunk his beer.

He had worked for Mr Takato for nearly 5 years now, he was a caretaker/ janitor and that meant just doing small jobs and occasionally cleaning. He didn’t particularly enjoy the job but at least he had a job. The pay was pretty good and the work wasn’t really too strenuous, nothing he couldn’t handle.

He finished his beer and took a shower before going to bed. Whilst he lay in bed he couldn’t stop thinking about what his boss had asked him.

_‘Do you believe in Mermaids’_

“Hmph.. of course not” he snorted as he went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Sousuke was rudely awoken by a banging on his front door, he lugged himself out of bed with a groan. He looked at his clock, 09:24am. It was his day off for Christ sake, he just wanted to stay in bed.

“Sousuke! Come on you lazy ass I know you’re in there! Get up and let me in!” shouted a familiar voice from outside. He plodded to the front door and opened it, there stood Rin. He forgot that the redhead was a morning person. He let Rin inside grumbling something under his breath as he walked to the kitchen.

“Good mornin’ to you too!” called out the redhead giggling as he followed Sousuke into the apartment.

“Rin it’s my day off… can’t I just enjoy it in peace” whined the taller man.

“What and stay cooped up in this Apartment? No way dude” said Rin as he sat on the sofa. He turned to look into the kitchen where Sousuke was slouched over the counter.

“You know how I take my coffee right Sou?” laughed Rin.

“Shut up… it’s too early for this shit”

“Dude it’s like half nine… anyway go take a shower… it’s like I said, I’m getting you out of this apartment”

“Whatever…” Sousuke mumbled as he went to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin had decided to take Sousuke out to a small café, they had ordered and eaten lunch and had just ended up talking. Most of the time Rin told stories about arresting drunks or catching thieves, just police work in general. Sousuke wasn’t really listening though.

“Oh yeah! Last week we picked up this drunk guy” Rin started giggling “and whilst the other officer was trying to ask him questions, the guy started singing Queen’s Don’t stop me now!” The red head began laughing hysterically whilst Sousuke stared not looking very amused. Rin stopped laughing and looked at his old friend, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“C’mon Sou lighten up”

“Sorry Rin… I just..” Sousuke sighed as he drank his coffee.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t know dude… I guess I’m just getting bored with the same fuckin’ routine everyday… I just got nothing going for me”

“This is why I was so desperate to get you outta the house, even Gou said the same thing.. last time she saw you she told me you looked like a walking Zombie… and that was nearly two months ago”

“Gee thanks”

~~~

The two spent the rest of the day at an arcade they used to go to as kids, Rin being obviously more interested and enthusiastic than Sousuke was. They ended up in a bar during the evening, drinking their sorrows away and putting the world to rights.

“Rin.. I gotta go home.. I got work tomorrow..” Slurred Sousuke.

“seriously? Tha’ sucks dude.. are you still working for tha’ rich guy? Wha’s his name? Tic Tac?”

“Misster Takoto… n’ yeh” Sousuke took another mouthful of beer “Y’know he assed me sumfin weird yesterday”

“Oh yeah? What?”

“He asked me if I thought mermaids was real” giggled the teal eyed man.

“really?! Pfft wha’ is he in grade school or sumfin” laughed Rin

“I dunno man… but I really gotta get home.. so I’ll see ya around” Sousuke stood up and stumbled out of the bar, leaving the Red head to call his sister to pick him up.

Sousuke slowly ambled back to his apartment, he took the scenic route past the harbour. He stopped for a while and leaned against a wall overlooking lots of moored boats, as they gently swayed with the night breeze. He breathed deeply, smelling the salt rolling in off the ocean.  He could hear the slight jingling of mast ropes tapping the masts on some of the boats as they rocked in the harbour.

After standing there for almost 20 minutes, the teal eyed man carried on his drunken journey back to his apartment. He stood outside his front door fumbling with his keys, eventually the door was unlocked and Sousuke nearly fell into his apartment. He lazily kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket before heading to his bedroom, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and flopped down on his bed. Before dozing off he glanced at his clock.

10:26pm

‘not bad’ he thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- “Shut up!” grumbled Sousuke as he slammed his hand against the alarm clock. He unwillingly opened his eyes and rubbed them with his forearm.

‘It is way too early for this shit’ he thought to himself.

He groaned as he got out of bed, only to be slammed in the head by a hangover. This was the reason he didn’t like drinking with Rin, he always got everyone more drunk than they ought to.

He went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He looked way older than 22. He brushed his teeth and took a shower before getting dressed and heading for work, he decided to get breakfast on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Work wasn’t very busy that day, just a lightbulb to change and then trim the hedges in the garden. Sousuke sat on a bench in the garden, next to one of the hedges he’d just finished. He ate his shop bought lunch and was about to get to work when Mr Takato walked down the path toward him. He remained seated.

“Yamazaki I need to speak to you, out of sight.. follow me please” the man stated. Sousuke stood and followed his boss, wondering what it was that was so important they had to hide away. They went through the house and into Mr Takato’s study where the older man made sure the door was locked behind them.

“Now, Yamazaki out of all my employees I trust you the most..”

Sousuke looked at the man before him, still confused as to what his boss wanted.

“I’m honoured that you think that way sir but why have you called me here?”

The older man leant on the side of his desk and pulled out his cigar tin, he took one out and lit it.

“I have another something else I need you to ‘look after’ for me… the other employees will become suspicious if I keep disappearing all the time, however they don’t seem to notice you as much as I thought they did… that’s why I’m asking you”

Mr Takato walked over to the bookcase in his study, he took a certain book on marine biology out and opened it. To Sousuke’s surprise it had a key pad inside, the older man typed in the correct code and a door disguised as a large almost life size portrait of a lady that was hung so the bottom of the framed touched the floor opened. He turned back to an astonished Sousuke, who could only stare in wonder. Since when, in all the years he had worked here, did his boss have this installed?

“Follow me please” instructed his boss. They stepped through the doorway and into a dimly lit corridor.

“Do you remember what I asked you the other day, Yamazaki?... I asked you if you believed in mermaids didn’t I?” Tatako glanced at Sousuke as they walked.

“Uh.. yes, sir… you did…”

“And do you?”

“No, not really sir”

The older man chuckled and then stopped, he turned to the teal eyed man with a smirk.

“Really? And how about now” said Mr Takoto as he flicked on a light to reveal a large tank full of water.

He looked into the tank, there it was.

It was beautiful.

It was real.

Its green tail matching its stunning emerald eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil Kouhai's! As promised I wrote another chapter! Yay!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long, I had really bad writers block! 
> 
> Thank you to all the people who encouraged me to carry on with this story! I dedicate this chapter to you guys! 
> 
> Anyhooo I love you all and I hope you enjoy! xx

Sousuke locked eyes with the Merman in the large tank, he noticed that those emeralds he had first seen were in fact dull and lifeless. It was restrained within the tank by something that resembled a shackle around its left wrist.

 

“Amazing isn’t it?” asked Sousuke’s boss whilst looking very smug.

 

“Y-yes… he is… but why is he restrained? Surely he can’t do anything from inside the tank” Questioned the Teal eyed man.

 

“You can never be too sure with beasts like that, Yamazaki… Now you’ll be expected to feed it three times a day and just to make sure its kept in good health” Mr Takato looked to Sousuke.

 

“Sir I have no idea how to take care of him… what am I supposed to do if he gets sick?” said Sousuke, panicking a little.

 

“Just think of it as an oversized goldfish… Anyways I have work that needs my attention, I shall leave you two to get better acquainted” said the older man as he left.

Sousuke heard a door shut and then silence filled the room, the teal eyed man looked back to the Merman in the tank. Cautiously Sousuke approached the tank, he stood directly in front of it, looking into Merman’s dull green eyes.

The dullness almost reminded Sousuke of himself; from afar, those eyes would perfectly reflect light and glisten. But once up close, they lost their vigor and would seem dull or even clouded.

The merman swam toward the glass, directly in front of Sousuke. He stopped once the chain became taught and pulled at his wrist. Sousuke took note of how painful it looked, the redness around where it was rubbing his delicate skin.   

Sousuke looked away from the Merman to take in the layout of the room. It was fairly large but dimly lit, except the tank. It was purposefully illuminated to show off the specimen inside of it. There was a large looking cabinet to one side of the room, Sousuke approached it and opened the door. A cold wave cascaded out from inside it and then the faint smell of fish.

“So that’s it food…” he muttered to himself.

He closed the freezer/cabinet door and walked back over to the tank, on one side was a stair case leading up to a small platform at the top. He realized that it was probably there to make it easier to feed the merman. There was also a small table at the bottom of the stairs, on it Sousuke saw a small key. He picked up the key to get a better look at it.

As soon as he picked it up the merman sprung to life and swam toward him, desperately trying to get closer to the teal eyed man. Again Sousuke saw how the shackle dug into the merman’s wrist.

The Merman waved his free hand in order to get Sousuke’s full attention, frantically pointing at the key and then to the shackle. It was then that Sousuke realized what the key was for.

In his hand he held the poor things freedom.

He decided to slip it into his pocket, giving the Merman a reassuring glance. The merman tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Sousuke pressed his hands up against the glass, looking the merman in the eyes.

 

“I will get you out of here, I promise” said the teal eyed man.

 

The merman’s eyes widened in shock at the words that came out of the human’s mouth, it was the first bit of kindness he had been shown since he had been captured.

Sousuke noticed the dullness in the Merman’s eyes fade slightly, now they resembled unpolished gems. Still dull but with a look of preciousness within them. He smiled softly as he turned away from the tank, walking toward the secret entrance.

When he re-entered the study, the big secret door closed and the portrait returned to its original position. Sousuke saw his boss sitting on a sofa on the other side of the study, he beckoned Sousuke over to him and indicated for him to sit on the sofa opposite him. The teal eyed man did as he was told and sat down on the sofa.

 

“Well? What did you think? An amazing creature isn’t it” said the older man, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey.

 

“That’s one way to put it, yes… may I ask how you acquired him?” Sousuke asked with a questioning look.

 

“Haha funny story actually! You see originally I wanted a nasty looking shark for my dining room fish tank, so I hired someone to get me one… then I received a phone call telling me that they had found something much better… and well.. you know the rest” chuckled Mr Takoto.

 

“I see…” murmured Sousuke, looking down at his feet.

 

“Don’t worry I’m paying you extra for looking after it”

 

“Thank you sir?...” Sousuke said, a confused tone to his voice. Why had his boss assumed that that was what he was talking about?

 

“Anyway its getting late Hm? You’d best be off Yamazaki.. oh and this is the code for the door” Said the older man as he gave Sousuke a small slip of paper.

The Teal eyed man stood up and bowed before exiting the room, still trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened.

And more importantly… how he was going to help the merman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The next day Sousuke went back down to the secret room. The merman came to life when he saw the human walk in, swimming as close to the glass as the shackle would allow it.

The teal eyed man took off his bag and placed it on the table at the bottom of the stairs to the tank.

To the merman’s surprise, Sousuke began to remove his clothes, stripping down to a set of Jammers. The merman continued to watch him.

Sousuke pulled a familiar looking object out of his bag, the key.

The teal eyed man walked to the top of the stair case and looked down into the water below, he took a deep breath and jumped in.

He swam down to where the merman was restrained, he cautiously took a hold of the confused creature’s wrist, it tried to resist but Sousuke held firm and slotted the key into the hole. With a muffled clank the shackle came undone. By now Sousuke needed air and so swum back to the surface and climbed out onto the platform, taking deep breaths.

Sousuke glanced back down into the tank, the merman was swimming around in big circles with a small smile on his face. The merman looked up to Sousuke who beckoned for him to come to the surface, the merman did as he was told and breached the surface of the water.

He looked even more beautiful face to face and Sousuke couldn’t help but gape at the overwhelming wonder.

 

“Um… Give. Me. Your. Hand.” Sousuke spoke slowly and loudly.

 

“I can understand you, you don’t need to speak like that” said the merman whilst pushing his hair off his face.

 

“Oh… sorry… here let me see your hand”

The merman held his hand up for Sousuke, the teal eyed man examined where the shackle had been rubbing his skin. It was red and slightly irritated, but it wouldn’t need any treatment, to Sousuke’s relief.

“Why did you help me?” asked the merman.

 

“because you looked sad… someone as beautiful as you should smile, not frown” replied the teal eyed man, trying his best to sound cool.

The merman blushed profusely and hid his face.

 

“D-do all humans say things like this?!”

 

“Only the nice ones” replied the teal eyed man

 

“Oh… so what do I call my ‘savior’” said the merman in a playful tone.

 

“Sousuke.. I assume you have a name?” asked Sousuke.

 

“Yes, my name is Makoto” stated the merman.

Sousuke smiled and gave a large sigh, he couldn’t believe what was going on.

 

“Nice to meet you Makoto” chuckled the teal eyed man.

 

“Mm.. its nice to meet you too Sousuke”

 

They both grinned at each other, this was going to be interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment and give feedback, also I'm sorry if it felt rushed and or short...
> 
> Thank you again and I love you all xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil Kouhai's!! 
> 
> Gaah it's been waaay too long since I last updated!!
> 
> Sorry for taking soo long!
> 
> And a huuuge thank you to everyone who commented and left Kudos!! xx

Sousuke handed Makoto a small fish, a mackerel. Makoto gratefully accepted it and began to nibble and the still frozen fish. The teal eyed man smiled as he watched the creature eat, it wasn’t how he’d expected it. He thought that Makoto would tear the fish to pieces, but he appeared to be quite civilized about it. Sousuke chuckled to himself as he watched his companion finish his food.

“Thank you” smiled Makoto, giving Sousuke the bare skeleton of the fish.

The teal eyed man cringed slightly as he took it leftovers from the merman and tossed it behind him, gingerly wiping his fingers on a towel beside him. They sat in an awkward silence, both clearly trying to think of something to say. Sousuke glanced at Makoto’s tail, he was intrigued by the appendage. It didn’t look scaly like a fish, but more like and emerald tinted skin that glittered when the light danced across it. Sousuke looked back from the tail to the merman’s stunning face.

“No problem… Makoto can I ask you something?” asked Sousuke.

“Sure” replied the merman.

“Do you want to go back to the ocean?”

Makoto’s face fell and his cheery smile left his face, clearly the change in topic was a bad idea. He sighed and looked back up to his human companion.

“Yes, I do… I miss it… and I miss my friends too… they must be worried sick about me… especially Haru..” said Makoto, as he spoke about his friends a look of guilt washed over his  face.

Sousuke cocked an eyebrow.

“You mean.. that there are other merpeople? Besides you?” asked a surprised Sousuke.

“Yes, many more… not just merpeople.. there are sharks and even molluscs”

“By molluscs you mean Octopus right?” mumbled a confused Sousuke.

“Yes but it’s the squids you have to be careful of” said Makoto as if teaching a child basic knowledge.

“Oh? whys that?” asked the teal eyed man.

Makoto smiled and grabbed onto the platform that Sousuke was sat on, he pulled himself up and manoeuvred himself so he was sat next to the human. Sousuke jumped back a little at the sudden actions.

“Sorry, I was getting tired having to keep moving to stay at the surface” sighed Makoto.

“Oh.. sorry… but are you ok out of the water? I mean.. can you breathe?” replied a slightly guilty Sousuke.

Makoto started to giggle at the flustered human.

“Yes of course I can breathe… You’d be surprised but my kind is more related to Dolphins than to fish… yes we have gills that allow us to breathe under the water, but we also have lungs that work out of the water” explained Makoto. The merman smiled softly as he watched Sousuke take in the new knowledge he was gaining, it actually looked pretty cute.

“Wow.. I had no idea, that’s pretty cool… anyways you said something about Squids?” said Sousuke, he looked eager to learn more about his new friend.

“Oh yeah squids… mhm you have to be really careful not to run into them, especially if you’re a breeder type like myself”

“A breeder type? What does that mean?” interrupted Sousuke.

Makoto discretely rolled his eyes at the continuous interruptions.

“It means that despite my primary gender being male, I can give birth to my own offspring, we are less commonly known as Omega”

Sousuke cocked an eyebrow at the merman, did he really just say what he thought he said? He’s a guy… but he can have babies?

“Can every merman do that?” asked an intrigued Sousuke.

“No, only a small number of us are breeders.. it’s usually the females that give birth to offspring… but male breeders can’t get a female pregnant, their seed is infertile”

“Sooo… basically you’re a chick with a dick?” Joked the teal eyed man.

Makoto gave Sousuke an unimpressed look, but decided to play along with his bad joke.

“No. It’s more like a guy with a womb” deadpanned the merman. Sarcastically smiling at the human.

“Sorry..” mumbled Sousuke.

“Thank you… anyway where was I… ah yes, squids are a danger to breeders like myself… they don’t have breeders and females are very scarce in their species… so they will go and search for breeders, like myself, if they manage to get a hold of you…” Makoto paused and shuddered “they will forcibly put their eggs inside of you, they will remain in there for around 6 months to incubate and there is nothing you can do about it.. and when the babies hatch they will _eat_ their way out…” Makoto trailed off and cringed at the thought.

Sousuke could only sit in shock, just the thought of that was barbaric. However, when he thought about it, it made sense; Makoto wasn’t human and he lived in the wild… of course things like this were going to happen.

“That’s awful..” Sousuke finally spoke.

“It is, but most breeders have mates who protect them” replied Makoto, who looked quite deflated as he spoke.

“Do you?” Sousuke asked cautiously.

Makoto sighed and shook his head, he looked ready to cry.

“No. I don’t have a mate. I never will either…” said the merman bitterly.

“What? Why?” asked the shocked human.

“Because I’m not desirable, breeders are supposed to be small and pretty with a feminine frame… I am none of those things; therefore, I am not desirable to Alpha’s… I am ugly” sighed Makoto, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Don’t you ever say anything like that about yourself again!” yelled Sousuke, making the merman flinch and quickly turn to look at him.

 “W-Wha?..” mumbled a confused merman.

“Don’t ever call yourself ugly or undesirable ever again! You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen! When I first saw you I couldn’t believe how amazing you were! You took my breath away! When I look at your eyes.. it’s like looking at perfectly cut gems! Makoto, you are beautiful!” Said Sousuke with much enthusiasm.

As he spoke, Makoto’s face became redder and redder and he was sure he was going to faint at some point.

But instead, he cried.

Sousuke reached out and pulled the Merman into a comforting hug, their bare chests touching. Makoto let Sousuke embrace him as he wept.

“N-Nobody has ever said that about m-me before… thank you Sousuke..” murmured the merman, his face still against the teal eyed mans’ shoulder.

After Makoto had calmed down, Sousuke pulled away from the hug to look at him. The merman’s eyes were red and so where his cheeks. The teal eyed man cupped Makoto’s face in his large hand. Makoto leant into the touch. Sousuke moved toward the merman and the merman mimicked him.

Sousuke felt a pair of soft lips against his own, it was a gentle sweet kiss. He felt Makoto open his mouth and Sousuke slowly slid his tongue into the others mouth. He stroked the inside of Makoto’s mouth, feeling the slight sharpness of the merman’s teeth. To Sousuke’s surprise, Makoto’s mouth was warm and comforting. Not cold and fishy like he had expected.

“Mm…” whimpered Makoto.

When they parted from their kiss, a string of saliva hung between the two of them. They looked into each other’s eyes as they caught their breaths. Sousuke was the first to speak.

“M-Makoto… I promise to help you.. I promise..” Sousuke said softly as he gave Makoto another small sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed short or rushed... and I'm sorry that it was mostly dialogue..
> 
> I still hoped you enjoyed it though!! 
> 
> Thank you and I love you all!! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai's!!
> 
> OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!! IT HAS BEEN SOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND FOR THAT I'M REALLY SORRY!!!
> 
> I've been really busy lately and just never found the time to sit down and write anything... 
> 
> Thank you to those who have stayed with me and this fic, I love you guys!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! xx

Over the space of two and a half months, Sousuke and Makoto had learned a lot about each other. Mainly Makoto teaching Sousuke about his Species and vice versa.

But ever since the kiss, the teal eyed man couldn’t get the merman out of his head. He occupied Sousuke’s dreams at night, constantly.

But he couldn’t understand why.

When he was with the Makoto he would always smile, something he rarely did. However, when he was around the merman it seemed to just happen naturally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One thing Sousuke was still struggling with was how he was going to help Makoto get home, back to the ocean. He wanted to help the merman, but he couldn’t think of a way to get Makoto out of Mr Takoto’s mansion. The hole place was covered in CCTV so it would be pretty easy to spot someone carrying a merman of all things.

He needed advice, or at least some sort of help.

 

 

“A what?”

“A.. merman” replied Sousuke, his face deadly serious.

“This is a joke right? You’re joking?!” exclaimed Rin, raising an eyebrow at his old friend.

Sousuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Rin why the fuck would I say something like this if I wasn’t serious?” he groaned.

The red head paused and pondered on Sousuke’s words, he looked back up to his friend.

“I need to see proof before I help you, I can’t risk my job and maybe my life unless I’m completely convinced about it” Rin used an unusually serious tone.

Sousuke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed back into the sofa, he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

“Thanks dude” smiled the teal eyed man.

“No problem” said Rin returning the smile.

~~~

After Rin had gone home Sousuke cleaned up the empty beer bottles. He sat back down on his sofa and closed his eyes, he breathed deeply.

‘proof huh? I guess a photo would be enough proof right?’ he thought to himself.

He got back up off the sofa and headed to his bedroom, he took off his jeans and slipped into a pair of loose sweat pants. He shrugged off his shirt and flopped onto his bed, it creaked under his weight. He slowly fell asleep soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Sousuke walked through the large corridors of Mr Takoto’s house, he looked around before slipping into the study. To his surprise it was empty, the teal eyed man ignored it and went toward the secret door. He looked around once again before putting in the code, he waited for the door to open and stepped inside.

When he arrived at the large room his eyes immediately searched for Makoto, who was laying at the bottom of the tank.

Sousuke smiled and strolled over, the merman didn’t notice the teal eyed man and continued to lay still.

Sousuke chuckled and placed his bag on the table at the bottom of the stairs to the tank, he turned to the tank and knocked on the glass.

Makoto’s head sprung up and he looked around, when he saw Sousuke he smiled and his eyes softened. The teal eyed man smiled back and went up the stairs next to the tank. As he did the merman swam to the surface and launched himself onto the platform. Where he was greeted by his human companion.

There was a moment of silence in which the two looked at each other, a small blush dusted Makoto’s cheeks and he quickly broke eye contact with the human.

Sousuke chuckled and then cleared his throat.

“H-hi.. um listen.. I need to ask your permission for something… its nothing bad! But I feel like I should still ask you” Stuttered the teal eyed man.

Makoto turned back to face the human and cocked his head to the side.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” asked the merman, his voice sounding panicked.

“I have a friend.. and he’s willing to help get you home but he wants proof” said Sousuke, sitting down next to Makoto.

“what do you mean?” questioned the merman.

“He wants proof that you exist… so I wanted to ask you if I could take a photo or a video of you, to show him.. so that he’ll believe your real” trailed off Sousuke, thinking he’d offended his companion.

“Sure” said Makoto, smiling sweetly.

Sousuke’s face lit up and he stood up and quickly went down the stairs and began to rummage through his bag, he pulled out his phone and hastily went back up the stairs. He crouched down next to Makoto and unlocked his phone. He opened the camera app and looked at Makoto, who was staring at the phone in wonder.

“What is that?” asked Makoto.

“This?” Sousuke gestured to his phone, Makoto nodded, “Its my phone.. I’ll use it to take a photo of you”

Sousuke held the phone up and waited for the camera to focus on the merman, Makoto once again tilted his head to the side in confusion.

There was a small flash and Makoto flinched, he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.

“What was that?! What did it do?” exclaimed the merman.

Sousuke chuckled.

“It took a photo of you, here I’ll show you the picture” he said.

The teal eyed man tapped the phone screen a few times and turned the phone around to show Makoto. The merman stared intently at the screen, his eyes lit up as he looked on.

“It’s me? In there?” he said almost whispering.

Sousuke chuckled again and shook his head.

“It just took a picture of you don’t worry” smiled the teal eyed man.

Makoto didn’t reply, he just looked at Sousuke and his phone with wonder.

Watching the merman made Sousuke’s heart flutter, Makoto really was beautiful.

Sousuke went back down the stairs and put his phone in his bag and then went and sat next to the merman on the platform.

Again, nothing was said. Just a few intimate glances from one another.

Sousuke shuffled a little closer to Makoto, the tops of their arms touching. The merman’s skin was cold and smooth.

Slowly, Sousuke reached up with his hand to cup Makoto’s cheek making the merman blush a light shade of pink. He leaned closer to Makoto, their faces mere inches away.

Makoto’s blush had deepened to be a dark pink, trying his best to not look Sousuke in the eye.

“Makoto” whispered Sousuke in a low soft voice.

The merman looked up to meet the teal eyed man’s gaze.

Their lips gently brushed against each other before they both moved back to kiss again. It felt as though sparks were flying between them as they kissed. Sousuke swept his tongue along Makoto’s bottom lip, the merman opened his mouth allowing Sousuke to have complete control.

“Mm..” whimpered the merman as Sousuke sucked on his tongue, licking the inside of Makoto’s mouth, mapping it out.

Sousuke broke the kiss but instead began to kiss the underside of the merman’s jaw and along his neck. He tried his best not to leave any hickeys on Makoto, just in case Mr Takoto saw them.

The teal eyed man helped Makoto lay back on the platform, allowing Sousuke to straddle over his hips. Sousuke kept kissing down further until he got to Makoto’s nipples.

He rubbed his fingers over one, teasing it gently. Makoto flinched and quietly moaned, trying his best to remain silent.

Sousuke smirked and took Makoto’s other nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly whilst moving his tongue across it.

“Haa.. S-s-ousuke.. mm” whispered the merman, running his fingers through Sousuke’s hair.

“Does it feel good Makoto?” teased Sousuke.

“Yes.. it feels good..” replied a whimpering Makoto.

The teal eyed man continued to suck, lick and occasionally nibble at the merman’s nipples.

Makoto tugged at Sousuke’s hair, making the human look up.

The merman was even redder than before and was panting lightly.

 “What’s wrong?” asked Sousuke, raising an eyebrow.

“T-touch me… lower.. please..” mumbled Makoto, hiding his face behind his hands.

Sousuke was shocked at the words that had just come out of the merman’s mouth, but at the same time he was confused. Sousuke couldn’t tell where he was supposed to be touching. Then he had an idea.

“Show me Mako.. I won’t know what you mean if you don’t show me” he grinned.

The merman peeped up from between his fingers, he gave a small whimper before he sat up and motioned for Sousuke to move back. Sousuke complied and shuffled back along the merman’s tail, not breaking eye contact the entire time.

Makoto hesitated and then slowly moved his hand and rested it on what Sousuke referred to as his lap. Which was just a bit lower down than where the peachy coloured skin of his abdomen met the emerald skin of his tail.

Sousuke watched on.

The merman began to rub at the area until a small slit started to swell under his fingers. Makoto slipped in one of his fingers and begun to thrust it in and out slowly.

“Mm… I-I want you.. to t-touch me here” whimpered the merman.

Sousuke stared at the display in front of him, very aware of the hardness in his shorts.

He crawled back up toward Makoto, sliding his hands up the merman’s tail.

Makoto removed his hands and waited for Sousuke to take over.

The teal eyed man pressed one finger inside Makoto’s slit, watching the merman’s face as he did.

He gradually worked up the pace whilst fingering Makoto, he loved it when the merman whimpered under his touch.

“Enjoying yourself Mako?” asked Sousuke, a devious grin on his face.

“Ah… yes.. ahn..” replied the merman.

The teal eyed man ventured on and added another finger, scissoring Makoto open, making the merman moan loudly.

Something slid up past Sousuke’s fingers and then flopped out of Makoto’s slit.

The merman yelped and arched his back, blushing profusely.

Sousuke stopped what he was doing and observed the tentacle like thing next to his hand.

“Mako? What did I do? Are you hurt? Is this meant to happen?” panicked Sousuke, he stayed as still as possible.

Through deep breaths Makoto looked down.

“I t-told you I was a guy didn’t I..” he mumbled.

Sousuke took a moment to process what he had heard.

‘ _wait.. is that his dick?’_  he thought to himself.

The teal eyed man stared at the odd appendage, every time his hand brushed against it Makoto shuddered and struggled to hold back his voice.

“So.. this is your…uh” Sousuke blushed lightly and averted his eyes.

“Y-yes..” spluttered the merman, trying his best not to look directly at Sousuke.

The teal eyed man smirked discretely and with his free hand grabbed a hold of Makoto’s cock. He began to stroke it in time whilst also fingering the merman.

“Ahh- ah.. So-ousuke! Mm.. ah!”

Makoto squirmed and threaded his fingers into Sousuke’s hair, pulling the teal eyed man in to kiss him. Sousuke could feel the vibrations of the merman’s voice against his tongue as he moaned.

Makoto pulled away and arched his back, almost screaming as he called Sousuke’s name.

The teal eyed man was surprised that Makoto could cum but as he thought about it, it made sense. Makoto was a guy after all.

The merman breathed heavily as he came down from his high, nuzzling his cheek against Sousuke’s.

“Th-that was… new” mumbled a blushing Makoto.

Sousuke smirked and kissed Makoto’s cheek.

“You didn’t like it?” Questioned the teal eyed man.

The merman smiled and gently shook his head.

“No silly.. it felt great” reassured Makoto, kissing Sousuke back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sousuke sat silently as Rin stared at the phone screen in total shock, mouth flapping open and shut as if trying to say something.

"Enough proof for you?" asked the teal eyed man.

Rin looked up and nodded, still utterly stunned.

"Y-yeah... that'll do..." Rin paused and cleared his throat "So... when are we doing this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOSH apologies for the badly written smut ahaha.
> 
> So the next chapter will have a lot more action in it and I don't necessarily mean smut. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this very very late chapter!! 
> 
> I love you guys!!! xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai's!!
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been as long as it has been!! I've just been super busy!!
> 
> I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for this chapter!! 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you enjoy!! xxx

Sousuke kissed the merman on the cheek before he got up to leave, Makoto reached out and grabbed a hold of Sousuke’s hand.

“Y-you’re coming back right?” blushed the merman, averting his eyes.

“Of course, what made you think I wasn’t?” Smiled the Teal eyed man. He knelt back down and placed his free hand on Makoto’s cheek.

“Nothing, I just worry about you” pouted Makoto.

This time it was Sousuke’s turn to blush as he thought about Makoto worrying about him. He looked away in attempt to hide his embarrassment from the merman, Makoto only giggled and started shuffling himself toward the edge of the platform they had been sat on and got into the tank. Sousuke stood up once again and went down the staircase next to the large tank that the merman was kept in

He picked up his backpack from the table at the bottom of the stairs and headed for the corridor that lead out into the rest of his boss’s mansion. He walked through the corridor and back out into the study.

To his surprise Mr Takoto himself was waiting.

Once his boss had seen him coming out of the secret door he placed his glass of whisky down on the desk in front of him and snubbed out his cigar.

“It is beautiful isn’t it? I can see why you spend so much time with it” laughed the older man.

Sousuke remained silent.

“I wish I could stay down there, just watching it all day… but I’m a busy man. I don’t have the time for it… oh yes, Yamazaki.. I wish to discuss something with you” said Mr Takoto, removing his glasses and setting them down on the desk. He gestured for Sousuke to take a seat on the sofa nearest to him.

“Now, I maybe a wealthy man but most of the money I make goes into my many different business ventures..” started the older man.

Sousuke still didn’t reply and continued to listen.

“Any way I’d like to put the Merman on display in its own aquarium, you know.. just for some extra pocket cash” said Mr Takoto.

Sousuke’s eyes shot wide as the words hit his ears.

“Sir with all due respect I thought that you wanted to keep him as ‘your own personal treasure’” Said Sousuke, trying his best to reason with the man without sounding too suspicious.

Mr Takoto leant back in his chair.

“I did at first too… but then I realised, what’s the point of having it if I can’t show it off and boast about it.. there’s just no fun in it” sighed the older man.

Sousuke knew there wasn’t much he could do, he just had to go along with it until he had an opening. He wanted to argue against Mr Takato, but he knew that if he did then his boss would surely become suspicious as to why Sousuke was trying so hard to defend the merman.

So he held his tongue.

“I’m planning to move it by the end of the month, I’ll have transport set up so you won’t have to worry about that… but I do want you in with the driver, just to make sure… is that understood?” Said Mr Takato.

“Yes, sir” muttered Sousuke, trying not to sound bitter.

“Good, that’ll be all for today” Said the older man, putting his glasses back on.

Sousuke stood up and left the room.

He was running out of time to save Makoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sousuke sat at home on his couch, beer in hand and television on (not that he was watching it).

He put his beer down on the coffee table and pulled out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he found Rin’s number. He dialled it and waited.

“Hello?” said a voice from the other end of the line.

“Hey, we need to talk about.. _that thing_ whenever you’re next free” sighed Sousuke.

“I’m free now if you want me to come over” replied Rin.

Sousuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

“If that’s alright with you dude” he said.

“Alright I’ll be about 20 minutes” said Rin, who hung up soon after.

Sousuke placed his phone down on the coffee table and picked up his beer, he finished what was left and then got up from the sofa. He walked over to the counter to retrieve his carton of cigarettes and then sat back on the sofa. He lit it and inhaled deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the front door, Sousuke got up from the sofa and opened the front door to let Rin inside.

They walked into Sousuke’s living room and Rin sat on the sofa, whilst Sousuke went to his fridge and got out two beers. He came back into the living room and handed a beer to Rin.

“So what’s up Sou? Have you gotten your proof that this merman exists?” asked the red head, grinning

Sousuke sighed and leant back into the sofa, pulling his phone out of his pocket and getting the picture up of Makoto. He held his phone up to show Rin.

The red heads eyes went wide and he grabbed his friends phone, starring at the picture.

“Holy shit… its real” breathed Rin, still in utter disbelief.

“You believe me now?” asked Sousuke raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” said Rin shakily.

Sousuke took back his phone and put it back in his pocket.

“… but we do have a problem” he muttered, reaching for his carton of cigarettes.

Rin paused and looked at the teal eyed man.

“What kind of problem?” he asked, narrowing his eyes on Sousuke.

“My boss..”

“Who? Old man Tic tac?” snickered Rin.

“Takoto… and yeah him.. he wants to put Makoto on display, in his own aquarium..” Sighed the teal eyed man, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Shit… you’re right that is a problem, I’m assuming Makoto is the name of the merman?”

“Yeah.. and he plans to do it by the end of the month” Said Sousuke bitterly. 

“we don’t have a lot of time then.. anymore details on this whole thing?” Asked Rin.

“uh… he said there wasn’t any point in having something like Makoto if he couldn’t show him off… and he wants me to help transport him, as in sit with the driver ‘to make sure’..” Said Sousuke trying to recall the earlier conversation with his boss, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Rin’s eyes lit up.

“That’s it!” exclaimed the red head.

Sousuke looked at his friend worriedly.

“he wants you to help with transport? I assume it’s gonna be a lorry of some kind right? Well then all you gotta do is hijack it.. I’ll use my position as a police officer and create some kind of diversion in the route, like a road block. I’ll direct you to the harbour streets, that will give you the perfect chance to drive as close as possible to the beach.. where you can get Makoto back to the ocean!” Finished Rin, looking very proud of himself.

Sousuke nodded his head and made the ‘ _that might just work’_ face.

“That’s not a bad idea Rin, not bad at all” said Sousuke, finishing his cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it was a bit shorter than usual.. 
> 
> Also sorry if it felt rushed.
> 
> Thank you to those who left Kudos, commented and read this chapter!! It means a lot!!
> 
> I love you all!! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai!!
> 
> Gyaah I'm a terrible Senpai.. I keep apologizing for not updating.. but then I still update really slowly.... 
> 
> If any of you guys read my other story 'A Dove In Crows Clothing' then you will know that I broke my hand recently and that I struggle to type for long periods of time. 
> 
> But I am going to continue to write this story!! So no need to worry!! 
> 
> A massive thank you to all of you who read, commented and left Kudos!! I love you all so much!!!! 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to criticize or give me tips, they really help. 
> 
> Anyhoooo I hope you guys enjoy!! I love you all!! 
> 
> xxx

Sousuke walked back into his living room after he had seen Rin out, he sat on the couch and rubbed his face with his hand. He leaned back and sighed. In the space of a few months he had not only met a real live mermaid, but he’d kissed and done some _other things_ , he’d even fallen in love with it too.

However, he thought it would be best if he never properly discussed his feelings with the merman. After all, it seemed like a forbidden love.

The teal eyed man thought about the plan Rin had come up with, it seemed like a pretty good idea. Manageable too.

It sounded simple enough; get rid of the driver, get stopped at the road block that Rin was going to set up, get diverted to the harbour roads, Mr Takoto gets stopped at the road block, giving Sousuke the perfect chance to get Makoto down the beach and back to the Ocean.

Easy.

But what Sousuke was concerned about wasn’t the actual plan itself, it was what would happen to him afterwards. Mr Takoto was a very wealthy and very powerful man, there was no doubt that he could kill a man and leave no evidence.

Sousuke picked up his beer from the table and gulped down what was left of it. he placed the empty bottle back on the table and re-lit his cigarette, he inhaled deeply and then breathed out a cloud of smoke.

He would just have to talk to Rin about it, he would probably know what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The merman glanced up to see a figure approach the tank he was kept in. Makoto laid still on the bottom of the tank.

Whoever it was, it wasn’t Sousuke.

Once the figure came into the light Makoto realised who it was. The man who was keeping him captive. Sousuke’s boss, Mr Takoto.

The old man chuckled as he observed Makoto, his sickly smile disgusted Makoto.

Mr Takoto approached the tank so that he was stood directly in front of it. He placed a hand on the glass, his smile making the merman cringe.

“I can’t wait to show you off to the world… to know that they’ll desire you but can never have you… no, you see they can’t have you.. because you belong to me..” muttered the old man.

Mr Takoto turned away from the tank and left the room, leaving Makoto to repeat those words in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Sousuke when Sousuke was visiting Makoto he noticed that the merman seemed distant, he wasn’t smiling the way he always did.

“Makoto? Are you alright? You seem distant today..” asked a concerned Sousuke.

Makoto smiled apologetically and sighed.

“Your boss..” said the Merman.

Sousuke’s brows furrowed.

“What about him?” he asked, a scowl on his face.

“He was saying weird things yesterday.. something about showing me off to the world… that they’ll desire me or something like that” said Makoto, he was afraid of what Sousuke’s boss had said to him.

“you don’t need to worry about all of that.. he’s planning to put you in a public aquarium where he hopes people will come and buy tickets to come see you… that’s what he meant.. but I’m not going to let him do that… me and my friend Rin, we’re going to help you and get you back to the ocean.. but you have to trust me… please” Said the teal eyed man, taking a hold of Makoto’s hand reassuringly.

Makoto said nothing.

He looked back to Sousuke making eye contact.

“I trust you, I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.. but I’m pretty sure I’ve got no other options left” Smiled Makoto.

“Thank you” Sousuke said, smiling back

“But what is this plan that you and your friend have come up with?” enquired the merman.

“My friend Rin came up with it really, its him you should be thanking..” mumbled the teal eyed man.

Makoto smiled sincerely, encouraging Sousuke to carry on.

Sousuke carefully explained everything to Makoto, telling him how they would be transporting him to how Sousuke would get him from the truck to the ocean.

The merman nodded along as his human companion talked.

"So wait.. I don't have any part in this other than being utterly useless?" Makoto pouted, having finished listening to Sousuke.

Sousuke put a hand on Makoto’s shoulder, the merman blushed lightly causing the teal eyed man to raise an eyebrow.

“Makoto..  I’m afraid you’d get hurt.. and that’s the last thing I want” said Sousuke, his voice almost a whisper.

The merman’s blush deepened and he hid his face from Sousuke, who chuckled at the other.

“That’s very thoughtful of you Sousuke but I just don’t want to feel useless” Sighed Makoto, brushing the teal eyed man hand from his shoulder.

“I know” Said Sousuke “But it’s the safest and easiest way of doing this” he finished.

There was a long awkward silence between the two of them, both avoiding eye contact. Makoto watched the end of his tail drag through the water, swirling it and making small waves dance across the tank.

Sousuke smiled discretely as he watched the merman, he himself kicking his toes against the surface of the water. He noticed how his feet could only just touch the water, whereas the bottom quarter of Makoto’s tail was submerged.

He chuckled to himself, drawing the merman’s attention.

Makoto looked at him, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

Sousuke saw the merman looking at him and smiled. He looked down towards his feet.

“I just noticed that you’re taller than me” the human said, laughing gently.

Makoto looked down, he moved his tail around again and then looked at Sousuke’s feet. He let out a small giggle of his own.

“So I am..” he mumbled.

When Makoto looked back up he noticed how close Sousuke’s face was and blushed. Sousuke made eye contact with the merman.

Sousuke leaned ever so slightly toward Makoto, to which the merman did not move away.

The Teal eyed man could feel Makoto’s breath against his lips.

Suddenly the sound of the door could be heard through the corridor. Sousuke immediately jumped back and got to his feet and slipped his shoes on, cringing at the wetness of his feet touching the dry insides of his shoes. At the same time Makoto shuffled himself off the platform they had been sat on and back into the tank, swimming to the bottom and laying down.

Sousuke ran down the stairs next to the tank, almost tripping. He sprinted to the freezer near the tank and grabbed a frozen mackerel, he could hear footsteps nearing as he closed the door to the freezer and dashed back to the stairs.

Mr Takoto came into view as Sousuke got to the top of the stairs, trying not to let on that he was out of breath.

“Ah Yamazaki! Feeding time is it?” Grinned the old man.

Sousuke smiled sheepishly.

“Yes sir” he replied.

“Very well.. I came down to tell you that it’s getting late.. don’t want you overworking yourself now do we? Hm?” Said Mr Takoto, a playfully sarcastic tone to his voice.

Sousuke nodded in reply, he threw the frozen fish into the tank and walked back down the stairs. Where both he and his boss made their way to the exit. Sousuke turned back to look at the merman, who sneakily smiled at him. To which Sousuke winked back and mouthed a ‘goodbye’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter is terrible I know.. I just can't seem to find the right words when I want to do a descriptive section... I'm sorry if this seems really slow paced and repetitive as well.... 
> 
> Please Do not be afraid to comment!!! I always reply to them! If you guys wanna leave suggestions too than I will happily take them into consideration.
> 
> I love you all so god damn much!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai's!! 
> 
> O.M.G I have had no internet for what has seemed like a month but probably isn't ahaha so that is my excuse for having kept you waiting this time... 
> 
> The story is starting to move a little quicker now and I hope you'll all keep reading!! 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has stayed with me throughout this journey!! Also a massive thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos!! You all make my day!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope you enjoy!! xxx

Sousuke and Mr Takoto looked up at Makoto’s tank, the merman laying on the bottom pretending to be asleep. The teal eyed man rubbed the back of his neck as he raised an eyebrow at the tank. Mr Takoto cleared his throat and scratched the top of his balding head.

The older man gave Sousuke a solid slap on the back, making him stumble forward.

“Well Yamazaki… I’ll leave this for you to figure out.. I um.. have to do some paper work” laughed Sousuke’s boss, quickly turning on his heel and leaving.

Sousuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

Before Mr Takoto had left, they had both realised that they were in quite the predicament. The issue was that to transport Makoto from the tank to the aquarium; they would need to find a way to get him out of the tank he was currently in, through Mr Takoto’s mansion and out the front door where the van would be waiting.

For Sousuke it would be easy enough.

He initially thought it would be easier for him to just carry Makoto, perhaps covering him in a sheet of some sorts to conceal his tail from other members of staff working at the mansion.

However, Sousuke had forgotten that Mr Takoto didn’t know that Makoto could understand and even speak the same language as them, let alone befriend them. Meaning that if he just happened to stroll by with a half man half fish in his arms someone would know that something was wrong.

Well, it wasn’t necessarily the other members of staff that he was worried about… it was more if Mr Takoto saw him. No one else but Mr Takoto would have the nerve to call him out and question him.

Sousuke noticed Makoto raise his head, the merman stretched out and looked back at Sousuke. He smiled sweetly and gracefully sawm up to the surface of the water.

The teal eyed man chuckled and quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Mr Takoto had in fact left. Once he was certain that they were alone Sousuke made his way to the stairs of the tank.

He placed his foot on the first step and paused, it had suddenly dawned on him that it was the last time he’d ever climb these stairs.

It might’ve been the last time he’d ever get to see Makoto.

“Sousuke?” called the merman.

Sousuke looked up to see that Makoto was waiting for him on their little platform, big enough to seat two.

When the teal eyed man reached the top of the stairs he was greeted by a smile that he had come to know and _love._

“Sorry” he said as he sat down next to the merman.

Makoto cocked his head to the side.

“What’s wrong Sousuke?” asked Makoto, brows furrowing in concern.

Sousuke turned to him with a pained look in his eyes. He glanced down and saw Makoto’s hand dangerously close to his. Slowly, Sousuke brushed his finger against the merman’s. He looked back up into those emerald eyes and smiled softly. Sousuke took Makoto’s hand in his and held it tightly, just enough not to cause discomfort for the other.

“I.. I just realised that this might be the last time we’ll ever see each other again like this…” Mumbled Sousuke.

He could feel his chest aching, he wanted to stay at Makoto’s side forever. The thought of him going back and being rejected again, to be cast aside because he wasn’t the ideal that everyone wanted. It made Sousuke’s heart ache.

He looked back to the merman, who’s expression matched his own.

“I guess you’re right..” Makoto said, his voice barely a whisper.

There was an awkward silence between them, both not particularly wanting to leave the others side. They had spent so much time together in the months that Makoto had been kept in that tank, getting to know each other, enjoying the others company.

But most of all they had fallen in love and yet they were both afraid to tell the other, expecting their feelings to not be reciprocated.

Sousuke knew that calling themselves “just friends” wasn’t an option. They had kissed and done… other things, Sousuke remembered the noises Makoto made that time and blushed lightly.

Sousuke felt a light squeeze to his hand, he turned to look Makoto who was smiling as softly as ever. The teal eyed man smiled back and sighed.

“We should probably get going” he mumbled.

The merman nodded back.

Sousuke reached behind him for the large sheet he had bought with him. Makoto slowly bought his tail all the way up onto the platform and allowed Sousuke to gently wrap the sheet around his tail and up to his waist. Then Sousuke took off his jacket and told Makoto to put it on and to pull the hood up. He did so and then let Sousuke pick him up, which he did with ease startling Makoto.

“You’re sure you won’t dry out?” asked Sousuke, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hurting the merman.

Makoto nodded.

“I told you already that me and my friends sunbath a lot, drying out isn’t a problem to us” he said, reassuring Sousuke that he would be fine.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow but trusted the merman’s words, he sighed again and slowly and cautiously walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom he looked down at Makoto to make sure he was ok.

“when I tell you to, I want you to pretend that you’re asleep alright?” Said Sousuke in a hushed tone.

Makoto nodded back.

They stayed silent as Sousuke walked through the dark corridor and towards the secret door of Mr Takoto’s study. The teal eyed man prayed that he wasn’t in there.

Sousuke turned around and used his hip to nudge the door open, he took a deep breath before he walked out into the study. He breathed out heavily in relief when he saw it was empty.

“Alright Makoto.. just close your eyes and relax a little” he whispered.

The merman did as he was told and close his eyes and relaxed a bit in Sousuke’s arms.

The teal eyed man began to quietly cross the room to the door, luckily for him it had been left open just a tiny bit meaning Sousuke could wedge his foot in and open the door enough for him to get through.

He checked down the long corridors to see if the coast was clear, once he was satisfied he turned right and strode hastily away from the study.

Sousuke had decided that his best choice of route was probably through what he and the other members of staff had labelled their staff room, which was in fact a small entrance to the mansion that was inconspicuously hidden so that it didn’t take away and of the “beauty” from the mansion itself. It certainly came in handy for something like this he thought to himself.

Before he could get to the staff room he had to go past the library where he was sure Mr Takoto would be, he was usually there if he wasn’t in his study. Unfortunately for him the architect that had designed the mansion had thought it best not to include doors for the “grand library”. He clicked his tongue as he was the open doorway come into view.

He stopped just before it and slowly looked inside.

Sure enough Mr Takoto was there looking through one of the many book shelves, but he was facing away from Sousuke. However, the old man was a lot sharper than he looked.

He watched as Mr Takoto picked a book off the shelf, he examined the book and toddled over to the sofa he liked to use for reading.

Again, facing away from Sousuke.

Whatever god was on Sousuke’s side he thanked them dearly as he crept past as silently as possible.

He breathed yet another sigh of relief as he hurried toward the staff room.

Once there he checked to see if it was empty and then entered he placed Makoto down on one of the Sofa’s.

“You can open your eyes now Makoto” he said with a chuckle.

 The merman slowly opened his eyes, slightly shocked at the intensity of the light in the room. He soon got used to it and looked over at Sousuke who was rummaging through a bag. The teal eyed man pulled out a small box with a grin on his face. He then walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out two mugs. Makoto watched on as his human companion was putting things into the mugs, then Sousuke picked up the little box from earlier. He opened it and took out a small square with one side covered in silver and the other had about twelve little bumps on it.

The merman watched as Sousuke pushed his fingers against one of the bumps and then a small bean looking thing popped out onto the counter, the teal eyed man took the bean and opened it up and emptied a white powder into one of the mugs.

He did the same thing once more and then poured hot water into both mugs, he stirred them and turned to Makoto.

“I’ll be right back, if anyone comes in here just pretend to be asleep again.. and make sure the hole of your tail is covered” he said softly.

Makoto nodded.

“Where are you going Sousuke?” he asked, giving Sousuke his almighty pout.

Sousuke chuckled lightly.

“I need to get rid of the guy who’s driving the van for this to work” he said picking up the mugs.

“S-sousuke.. you aren’t going to kill him, are you?” asked Makoto with a shaky voice.

To Makoto’s surprise Sousuke laughed at him and shook his head.

“No, no of course not! God I don’t think I could ever do that.. no I put laxatives in the tea” he grinned before leaving.

~~~

When Sousuke came back he still had a grin on his face and he was giggling, he strolled over to Makoto and gave him the thumbs up. He picked Makoto up again and marched out the door.

The first thing Makoto noticed was how cold it was, his body tensed and he snuggled himself closer to Sousuke. The teal eyed man looked down to see the merman rubbing his cheek against his chest.

 _‘That’s so fucking cute’_ he thought to himself, the tops of his cheeks turning a light pink. He thought to himself about how much he would miss moments like those.

Struggling, Sousuke managed to open the passenger door of the truck and sit Makoto down on the seat. Makoto raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

“I thought I was supposed to be the back part?” he said, a confused tone to his voice.

“No, Its safer this way.. and besides because there isn’t technically a driver my boss would wonder why there’s only one person sat in the cab” explained Sousuke.

The teal eyed man closed the door and walked around to the other side of the van, he opened the door and sat in the driver’s seat.

“All we do now is wait.. Mr Takoto wanted to escort the truck personally” he said with a click of his tongue.

“Won’t he recognise me?” asked Makoto.

“I’m hoping not, but if he does come in for a closer look just keep your head down, hood up and don’t look at him” replied Sousuke.

Sousuke looked in the rear view mirror and saw Mr Takoto approach the truck, he wound down the window.

When Mr Takoto saw that Sousuke was in the drivers seat he raised an eyebrow.

“Why isn’t he driving?” he muttered pointing to Makoto, obviously he didn’t recognise him.

“He said he’s not feeling well sir.. and it would be pretty bad if something were to happen to your prized fish” Said Sousuke, hoping the older man would let the matter go.

“You have a point Yamazaki.. very well, start driving and I’ll follow... and by the way just how did you get the fish into the truck.. he not exactly small” said Mr Takoto.

"I have my ways sir.. but we do need to be going.. how about I tell you over a beer later, its quite the story!" Sousuke laughed nervously.

"Very well Yamazaki.. but it'd better be good" muttered the older man before walking over to his own car that was parked a few yards away.

Sousuke breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at Makoto. He got out his phone and quickly texted Rin.

_It’s on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is folks!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment, give suggestions and criticism!! I always reply!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope to see you all again next time!! 
> 
> xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my Lil' Kouhai's!! 
> 
> It's wonderful to see you all here again!! I feel so blessed!!
> 
> I wanna say a huge thank you to all of those of you that have read, commented and left Kudos!! It means soo much to me!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope that you enjoy!! xxxxx

As they pulled out of the gates of the mansion Sousuke checked the wing mirror, sure enough Mr Takoto was already directly behind the truck. He sighed loudly, earning a glance from Makoto. Mr Takoto was a meticulous man and not much got past him without him finding out, in face Sousuke was amazed that he hadn’t been found so far.

He looked both ways to see if the road was clear before pulling out onto the main road. As he’d expected there were no other cars or vehicles on the road, it was pretty late at night.

It was almost silent as they drove through the moonlight streets, the sound of the truck engine providing a low hum in the background.

Sousuke could feel himself getting more and more nervous as they got closer to Rin’s already prepared road block. Sousuke prayed that this would work and that Rin could stall Mr Takoto long enough for Sousuke to drive out sight, meaning he could get to the harbour without hassle.

The teal eyed man sighed to himself in relief when he saw signs of street lamps, meaning they were getting closer to the town.

Another 10 minutes passed and Sousuke could feel his nervousness more so than earlier, he had to keep it together if he was to have any chance of fooling Mr Takoto.

He turned the corner and sure enough there was Rin, leaning against a police car and pretending to look at some paper work. The red head perked up when he heard the truck approach.

He tossed the papers he was holding through the open window of the police car and strode over next the barricade in the middle of the road, holding his hand up as if to say ‘stop’.

Sousuke gently bought the truck to a stop and waited for Rin to approach the window.

The teal eyed man rolled down the window and tried his best to keep up a serious face at his friend, who was being surprisingly professional.

“Good evening Officer” said Sousuke.

Rin looked past Sousuke toward the person sat in the passenger seat and subtly smirked.

“Evening” the red head finally replied.

Sousuke cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

“So.. what seems to be the problem Officer?” asked the teal eyed man.

“The local police department has reason to suspect that drugs and other illegal goods are being trafficked in and out of the city using this road, so we’re checking all vehicles that come through here.. I’ll need to look in the back of the truck sir” said Rin.

Sousuke said nothing, he glanced into the wing mirror at Mr Takoto who was watching closely. He leaned slightly towards Rin, making sure that the old man saw him. He mumbled something into the red heads ear, discretely slipping what looked like a wad of cash into Rin’s awaiting hand.

The policeman smiled and stepped back away from the truck, slipping the money into his chest pocket. He moved out of the way and motioned the truck onwards.

Sousuke pulled away and drove off, he breathed another sigh of relief and laughed. He couldn’t believe that had worked!

Mr Takoto went to follow but Rin was quick to stop him.

Reluctantly he wound down the window of his car and Rin leaned down so that he was face to face with the older man.

“Evening Sir… the local police department has reason to suspect that drugs and other illegal goods are being trafficked in and out of the city using this road, so we’re checking all vehicles that come through here… So I’m going to need to see your driver’s licence and I’ll also need to check the boot of your car sir ” Rin said to Mr Takoto.

Mr Takoto raised an eyebrow at the younger man and reached for his wallet, he opened it up and looked back up at the red head.

“How much?” he said bluntly.

This time it was Rin that raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me sir?” he asked innocently.

“I said how much, are you deaf boy? How much?” Mr Takoto snapped back at him.

“How much for what sir? And I don’t appreciate that tone of voice you’re using sir” The red head stated, trying desperately not to laugh.

The older man took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth.

“How much do I need to give you for you to let me be on my way?” he asked.

Rin’s eyes widened in a look of shock.

“Sir! Are you trying to bribe an Officer of the law? Not only that but I can smell Alcohol on your breath… Sir I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the car so that I can perform a routine breath test and roadside test” Rin stated, his voice had a slight patronising tone to it.

“You accepted money from the truck driver you just let through” Mr Takoto defended.

“Sir are you accusing me of being a dirty cop?” Rin asked, shocked.

Mr Takoto huffed in annoyance but stepped out of the car anyways.

“This had better be quick” he muttered.        

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sousuke checked the wing mirror once again, sure enough Mr Takoto was nowhere to be seen. He glanced over to Makoto who was looking out the window in wonder. Then Sousuke remembered that Makoto had never seen the city before, a small smile spread across Sousuke lips.

The truck turned one last corner and the ocean came into view, Sousuke heard Makoto gasp from beside him and what looked like a slightly teary smile etched onto his beautiful face. Sousuke drove the truck as close to the beach as he possibly could. He brought the truck to a stop and turned off the engine.

He turned to look directly at Makoto and smiled at him gently.

“This is it I suppose” Sousuke said in a hushed tone.

Makoto only nodded back.

Sousuke’s face fell slightly.

The teal eyed man sighed and undid his seatbelt, he opened the door and stepped out into the cold. He walked around to the passenger side and opened Makoto’s door. The merman had already undone his seatbelt and smiled gently at Sousuke as the human lifted him out of the seat.

The smell of salt was thick in the air and the breeze was bitter cold, but Sousuke walked on. He stumbled ever so slightly when he took his first step onto the sand, the displacing of the sand being what caused him to stumble.

He gave Makoto a reassuring glance and carried on ambling down toward the water’s edge. Sousuke tried to make the short walk last if possible, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the merman before he had to say goodbye.

Sousuke stopped just before the water. He knelt and sat Makoto on the damp sand.

“It’s gonna be pretty difficult to swim with this around your tail, right?” he said, referring to the sheet around the merman’s tail.

Once again Makoto said nothing and merely nodded at the teal eyed man.

Sousuke’s brows furrowed as he gently unwrapped Makoto’s tail from the sheet. As he unwound the sheet Sousuke smoothed his hands over the emerald green skin of his tail, he loved the feel of the merman’s tail. To Sousuke it felt almost smoother than silk.

As soon as Makoto’s tail was free he stretched out with a grunt, flexing the muscles in his tail.

“Makoto” Sousuke whispered, startling Makoto from his thoughts.

The merman looked at him.

“Makoto… I.. I wasn’t going to tell you this.. but I don’t think I’d ever be able to forgive myself if I didn’t” started Sousuke, a slight blush dusted across his cheeks.

“I.. when I first saw you, in that tank.. I thought that you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.. your stunning eyes and delicate tail.. and the way that your hair floats around your face when you’re underwater… as I spent more time with you and *ahem* getting more.. intimate with you… I began to realise that I.. uh.. I” Sousuke began to blush profusely and trip over his words.

Makoto smiled and let out a light giggle, a blush of his own displayed on his pretty face.

“What is it Sousuke?” he asked nervously.

Sousuke gently placed a hand on Makoto’s cheek, smoothing his thumb over the tanned skin.

 

“I fell in love with you, Makoto”

 

Makoto felt the world still around him as he let Sousuke’s words sink in.

_‘He said he fell in love with me’_

_‘He loves me’_

_‘Sousuke is in love with me’_

_‘He really loves me’_

The merman repeated those four lines in his head, repeatedly.

“Makoto?” asked a very nervous Sousuke.

The merman stared blankly at his human companion, internally panicking and not knowing what to say.

Apart from

 

“I love you too Sousuke”

 

The teal eyed mans eyes blew wide and he too (even though he would never admit it) started to cry too.

He placed his other hand on Makoto’s face and slowly pulled the merman in for a warming and sweet kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, it felt as though fireworks were going off all around them. The world falling silent just for them.

 

A single gunshot was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le Gasp* 
> 
> I'm so mean right? But this is crucial to the story line!! AND YOU WILL GET YOUR HAPPY ENDING PEOPLE!!!!!!!
> 
> Please do not be afraid to comment, make suggestions and or give any critics!!! I always reply and take things into consideration!!
> 
> I love you all and hope to see you next time!!! xxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my Lil' Kouhai's!!
> 
> I hope you all had an awesome new year!! I don't remember much of it lol... 
> 
> Anyways, this is one of the most important chapters in the story!! Kinda like a mini climax!! Exciting right??? 
> 
> A big thank you to all of those who commented, read and left Kudos!! You people make my day!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> xxx

The first thing that Sousuke’s mind registered was the sounds around him, it was all distorted by a ringing sound echoing from within his eardrums and skull. But he had heard the bang from the gun. He was repeatedly blinking to clear the blurriness from his vision, he could just about make out different shapes as his eyes lazily lolled around.

He suddenly felt his left arm go slack, a thud and a yelp soon followed. He looked down, his vision slowly returning. He saw a slightly fuzzy Makoto laying on the sand looking up at him with terrified eyes. Then he saw something red drip onto the merman’s chest, with the arm that would still move he reached out and gently touched the red liquid. He smeared it away from the initial point it had landed on Makoto. He soon realised that it was blood.

To Sousuke’s surprise and relief, the merman was luckily unscathed.

Then he felt a searing, agonising, aching, unbearable pain tear through his shoulder. He screamed in agony and clenched at his shoulder with his free hand.

He looked down at his arm and shoulder, a trail of blood slowly flowed down his arm, dripping from the tip of his middle finger to the damp sand beneath him.

He began to panic, his breathing quickened and adrenaline began pumping through his body. He frantically looked around, shaking as he did.

“Sousuke!” a voice called to him.

The teal eyed man looked down to the source of the voice, a pair of emerald green eyes looked back up at him. He kept complete eye contact with the merman beneath him, finding some sort of comfort in it.

“Sousuke! You need to keep calm ok?” Makoto said calmly, sitting up and placing a hand on Sousuke’s uninjured shoulder.

Sousuke frantically nodded and instantly regretted it as he felt a bout of dizziness come over him and felt himself tipping over. Thankfully onto the side his wasn’t injured on.

Makoto gasped and was immediately next to him, comforting him as best as he could.

Sousuke could see tears in the merman’s eyes.

“Sousuke.. You said that you loved me, right? And I love you as well… if you could.. would you spend the rest of eternity with me?” cried the merman.

Sousuke didn’t quite understand what was being said, it sounded to him like a goodbye. However, he smiled through the pain anyways.

“O-of course” he hissed.

The teal eyed man didn’t miss the way the merman smiled at him softly as his consciousness began to waver.

Makoto placed an apologetic kiss on Sousuke’s forehead as he wrapped an arm around the teal eyed man’s torso and began to drag him toward the sea.

As soon as the cold of the ocean caressed Makoto’s skin he inhaled quickly, had the ocean always been this cold? He glanced down at the man in his arms, would Sousuke’s dying body survive the cold?

“Wait! Stop!” came a yell.

Makoto’s head shot up to see a red headed man running down the beach, behind near where the truck had been left was an angry looking fat man handcuffed to a lamppost. The merman stopped, realising who it was. Rin was quickly with them and desperately looking over Sousuke’s limp body.

“We have to get him to a hospital! Let go of him!” yelled Rin.

Makoto’s brows furrowed.

“There isn’t enough time and you know it! I can save him!” Makoto retorted, it sounded almost like he was scolding the redhead.

Rin’s face fell.

Makoto didn’t have time for the red heads dawdling and he resumed his shuffling into the shallows of the water.

“No I won’t let you take him! If I do, I’ll never see him again! He’s my best friend!” Rin looked up to see Makoto had nearly gotten deep enough into the ocean so that he could swim off.

The red head stumbled forward, desperate to stop the merman from taking Sousuke.

“One human week!” Makoto called out, getting ready to swim off.

Rin stopped and looked at the merman, he raised an eyebrow.

“Give me one human week! We’ll meet you on the shore of that small outcrop looking island!” yelled the merman, gesturing to a small island a few hundred metres off the shore.

Rin didn’t even have time to protest as Makoto sped off through the water.

Makoto didn’t even look back as he swam as fast he could physically manage, luckily for Sousuke that was pretty fucking fast.

“Sousuke hold your breath!” ordered Makoto, feeling the teal eyed man’s chest expand and stay that way.

He flexed the gills on the sides of his neck before diving under the water, a powerful swish of his tail propelling them deeper.

He looked around desperately and then saw a sort of underwater cliff face, his eyes lit up as he raced toward it. He reared off to the right slightly and swam closer to the cliff. He found what he was looking for as he swam up to an opening in the cliff face and went through it into a small tunnel that went near enough straight up. Makoto held Sousuke close to him as he carefully swam through the narrow tunnel.

As Makoto got to the end it opened up into a large underwater pool, he breached the surface and felt the weak human in his arms gasp desperately and cough a few times.

The merman swam up the edge of the pool and somehow managed to hoist himself and Sousuke out onto the smooth cold rock, he laid Sousuke down and pressed his ear to the man chest listening to his breathing.

Makoto began to remove the humans wet clothing, taking time to examine the wound on Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Sousuke? Sou can you hear me” asked Makoto.

Teal eyes cracked open and Sousuke gave the best smile he could muster given his current state.

“Y-yeah” he breathed shakily.

Makoto gave a sigh of relief and gently caressed Sousuke’s face.

The merman shuffled a little closer to the teal eyed man, bringing their faces closer together.

“Sousuke.. what I asked you earlier.. about spending eternity with me.. you meant it, right?” Makoto asked nervously.

Sousuke made a noise that sounded somewhat like a chuckle.

“Of c-course… I said I w-would right?” he smiled back at the merman.

Makoto took a deep breath and held it for a second, then exhaled.

The merman brushed his lips against Sousuke’s before whispering the words.

“Swallow it”

Then he pressed a deep kiss to Sousuke’s lips. The teal eyed man accepted the kiss, ignoring what the merman had said. That was until he felt a warm liquid gently trickle into his mouth, he tried his best to break the kiss but he didn’t have the strength to push the merman off him.

He remembered what Makoto had said before kissing him and reluctantly did as he was told, swallowing whatever it was in his mouth.

He did this twice more before Makoto finally stopped.

The merman sat up, lips red and cheeks rosy. He smiled at Sousuke bashfully before lifting the teal eyed man’s head into his lap, gently running his fingers through his thick black hair.

“It’ll be okay Sou” he said gently.

“M-makoto… wh-what was that?” asked Sousuke, recognising the slight metallic taste in his mouth.

The merman averted his gaze for a moment before looking back at Sousuke, he smiled softly.

“My.. uh… my blood” he mumbled, sticking his tongue out to show where it had come from.

Sousuke was very confused, he was a dying man who had just been dragged to god knows where in the ocean to an underwater cave. Where a merman had stripped him, and fed him his blood.

“Why?” asked Sousuke.

Makoto’s brows furrowed as if Sousuke was stupid, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

“you’ll see” he whispered.

As if on cue Sousuke’s shoulder began to ache again, he looked down to see the wound physically fizzing. His eyes widened as he watched a small bullet being expelled from his shoulder and the skin closing over after.

His wound had healed right before his eyes.

He did his best examine the rest of his body, but what he saw next nearly caused him to faint. From the waist down he had turned a vibrant teal colour, even his manhood. He looked back up at Makoto, who leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Next, he felt an itching on the sides of his neck, he was about to bring a hand up to sooth the itch but a hand held his away.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you’ll damage them” Makoto said sincerely.

“Damage what?” Sousuke asked, completely bewildered.

“Your gills” Makoto replied as if it were obvious.

Sousuke’s eyes widened.

It all seemed to click in that one moment.

 

He was changing into a merman.

 

This must have been what Makoto had meant all along. It wasn’t necessarily a good bye, more of a new beginning. The beginning of a new eternity, one he would spend with the love of his life.

He couldn’t be happier.

He pulled his wrists from within Makoto’s grip and instead held the merman’s hand in his own. Makoto smiled down at him and rubbed a finger over Sousuke’s knuckles.

Sousuke’s happiness was cut very short when he looked down.

“It’s gone” he said bluntly.

“What do you mean? What’s gone?” asked Makoto, clueless as to why the teal eyed man was so upset.

“My dick. It’s gone” he said slowly, his voice monotone as he spoke.

Makoto almost immediately burst out laughing while Sousuke wept over the loss of his manhood.

Their joking was interrupted by a wince from Sousuke who looked down at his teal legs. It appeared as though his legs were fusing together, which was unpleasantly painful. He gripped Makoto’s hand tightly as he did his best to get through the ordeal.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it wasn’t incredibly painful. Just very unpleasant. He clenched his eyes shut as he rolled his head to the side and smoothed his cheek against Makoto’s skin.

~~~~~

It was about an hour and the pain in Sousuke’s legs had finally passed, he opened his eyes and looked down. He was amazed at what he saw, a long teal tail with very large a delicate crystal looking fin at the end that was the same exquisite teal as the main part of his tail.

He gave an experimental flick and was astonished as he watched the long tail move.

He looked back up at Makoto excitedly, it reminded Makoto of a small child.

“Mako look… isn’t it amazing?..” Sousuke breathed, moving the tail slowly up and down.

Makoto giggled and continued to stroke his hand through others hair.

Sousuke suddenly clamped a hand to his mouth and bolted upright. He carefully pulled his hand away from his mouth and spat one of his own teeth out onto his hand. He quickly turned to face Makoto who also looked a little stunned. His brows furrowed as he spat another two teeth onto his hand. Soon enough all Sousuke’s teeth had fallen out. He dared not open his mouth in case Makoto laughed at him.

He flinched as he felt a stinging sensation coming from his gums, he brushed his tongue against his gums and felt something sharp nick his tongue. In a matter of minutes a fresh set of sharp pointed teeth had replaced his old ones.    

Sousuke smirked and awkwardly shuffled up next to Makoto. He brought his hand up to Makoto’s face, he cupped Makoto’s face and leaned in close. The green-eyed Mer closed his eyes and allowed Sousuke to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I love you Makoto” whispered Sousuke lovingly.

“I love you too Sousuke.. so very much” replied Makoto, pressing another kiss to the newly born merman’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks!! 
> 
> Sorry if this felt rushed or a little confusing... I may have been a bit tipsy when I wrote this chapter.... so I'll apologize for that now.. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to Comment or give me tips/ criticism I always listen and take things into consideration!! And I always reply!! 
> 
> I hope to see you all again next time!!! 
> 
> Thank you and I love you all!! 
> 
> xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my Lil' Kouhai's!!
> 
> It's ya boy! Me! And I'm back with another chapter! 
> 
> Sorry it's been a while since I posted, work was really busy and guess who over worked his hand and fractured the area where he broke it not long ago?? That's right!! Me! 
> 
> Anyhoooo I'd like to thank everyone who Read Commented and left Kudos!! You all give me life!! And I love you!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! xxx

Sousuke looked down into the deep pool below him. He lolled the fin of his tail gently back and forth, getting used to the feeling of the water against his new appendage. He was pleasantly surprised at how the water felt warmer than before, but it was probably down to the changes that had occurred to his body.

He looked over to Makoto, who was bobbing around the surface of the water, smiling at him sweetly.

At the moment, Makoto was trying to teach Sousuke how to swim with his tail, an essential skill if he was going to survive. However, the teal eyed Mer was still yet to get into the water.

“Sousuke don’t worry about it.. it’ll be fine. I’m right here and I wouldn’t let anything happen to you” assured Makoto, trying to encourage him as best he could.

Sousuke scowled lightly, sighing audibly.

“What about when I go under the water? Firstly, I won’t be able to keep my head above the water.. and secondly I have no idea how to make my gills work so I won’t be able to breath either way..” Said Sousuke, pouting.

He heard a muffled giggle from Makoto.

“Sousuke your gills will work on their own… you just need to keep breathing normally. It’s like how your heart beats, you can’t control it but it still works.. think of it like that” Makoto said calmly.

Sousuke hesitated for a moment before he reluctantly began shuffling himself off the ledge he was sat on and into the water beneath him.

With his new body the sensation of being underwater was bizarre. Gone was the stinging in his eyes from the salt in the water, and gone too was the muffled echoing roar, distorting his hearing. But the strangest feeling of them all was when he got the courage to take his first submerged breath.

It was heavier than breathing out of the water, but not uncomfortable.

The best way Sousuke could describe it was that he felt more at peace and free than he’d ever done before.

He looked around taking in all the pretty blues and greens and other speckled colourings on the walls around them. He had never been able to see this clearly underwater before, even with goggles. It was truly breath taking.

Sousuke felt a pair of soft but strong arms loop under his own, stopping him from sinking any further. He turned his head to Makoto (still smiling) behind him.

“Ok you’re in… now just copy what I do” said the green Mer, making long elegant swishes of his tail.

Sousuke’s eyes widened slightly, he was not expecting Makoto to speak. They were underwater… yet he could still hear him clearly.

“W-we can speak?” Sousuke said slowly, still not quite able to believe it himself.

Makoto raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course… how else would we communicate? With our minds?” joked the green eyed Mer.

Sousuke said nothing in reply. Instead he began to do as Makoto had instructed him before and copied his movements as best he could.

It was kind of awkward to control his tail, his mind was too used to instructing two legs to kick. But he gradually got used to moving the right parts at the right time and was soon able to tread water on the spot on his own. (Makoto made sure to praise him earnestly)

Next Sousuke was taught how to move around and change direction, it wasn’t long before he could twist and turn in all directions. He was a surprisingly quick learner.

“You’re a natural Sousuke!” beamed the green Mer, looking very proud of Sousuke.

After practicing a little longer Makoto deemed Sousuke ready for the oceans beyond the cave. And so, began to swim through the narrow tunnel that connected the cave to the ocean. The green Mer made sure that Sousuke was able to safely navigate through the narrow passage, especially with his large frame. Unbeknownst to Sousuke, along with his tail, gills and other new features; his body had increased in size and was probably bigger than he realised. But Makoto knew that he could still fit through the narrow tunnel.

Makoto had to try his best to stifle a giggle every time Sousuke either bumped his head or clumsily knocked into the tunnel wall. He couldn’t actually see Sousuke (he was in front) but he could hear all the small grunts and ‘ouches’ from behind him.

Soon enough Makoto could see the end of the tunnel and smiled to himself. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw deep concentration etched onto Sousuke’s face. The green eyed Mer giggled to himself again.

“I heard that” came a deep voice from behind him.

Makoto gasped with a small squeak as he swam through the small opening of the cave. As soon as he was out in the open ocean the green Mer whipped around to see a smirking Sousuke emerge from the cave entrance. Makoto blushed lightly at the playful smirk and sultry stare on Sousuke’s face, and of course Sousuke caught the faint hint of pink on the others cheeks.

“What?” asked Sousuke innocently, approaching Makoto slowly.

Makoto remained still as he watched the other Mer swim toward him. When he was close enough Sousuke gently put his hand on the green Mer’s cheek, smoothing his thumb across the soft velvet like skin.

Makoto flinched slightly when he felt Sousuke’s other hand ghost his hip before it planted itself there firmly. The green Mer averted his eyes, aware of the deep blush on his face.

“ _Mako_ ~…” Sousuke hummed playfully, pulling Makoto flush against himself.

Green eyes quickly locked with teal.

Sousuke looked for any sign of discomfort from Makoto, but the bashful smile on the other’s face told him everything.

Sousuke moved closer until their faces were less than an inch apart, slowly they both leaned in until their lips brushed lightly. They began to slowly move their lips against one another’s, enjoying the contact. Makoto gave in with a sigh and he looped his arms around Sousuke’s neck.

Daring to chance his luck, Sousuke allowed the hand that was on Makoto’s hip to move to his ass, cupping it and giving it a light squeeze. The teal eyed Mer smirked when he felt Makoto squirm in his arms, eagerly kissing him.

Sousuke chuckled when he felt Makoto pushing his hips against his own, a small whimper escaping his lips.

Makoto sloppily moved his lips against in time with Sousuke’s, he’d been waiting too long for this. The months of yearning and waiting. Of being close but still so far from Sousuke. Finally, finally he was in his arms.

He couldn’t wait to finally be mated with Sousuke, to be claimed and bonded. To be his and his alone.

Makoto thought of the future ahead of them; soon (hopefully) they would be mated, then sometime in the future they would maybe start a family. Makoto smile grew as he and Sousuke continued to kiss and lightly fondle each other.

The green eyed Mer imagined the faces of the other merfolk when they saw him come back with an extremely handsome guy like Sousuke at his side. He thought about how happy his friends would be for him, knowing how much Makoto wanted someone to love.

Makoto’s eyes snapped open and he quickly pushed himself away from Sousuke.

His friends.

They must be worried sick… or they thought he was dead.

“Mako? What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked worriedly.

Makoto looked up at Sousuke.

“My friends… they’re probably worried about me.. that or they think I’m dead..” Makoto sighed dejectedly.

Sousuke seemed to recall Makoto mentioning something about his friends a few times. The teal eyed Mer gave Makoto a kind, soft smile.   

“Well then.. let’s go and see them” he said softly, taking Makoto’s hand in his own and squeezing it lightly.

“Y-you’re sure?” asked Makoto sheepishly.

“of course, I’d do anything for you… I love you” Sousuke said earnestly.

Makoto launched himself at Sousuke, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thank you Sousuke! I love you too!” Makoto said happily.

The green eyed Mer released Sousuke from the hug and held his hand again, leading them to where he thought his friends were most likely to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been swimming for quite some time and Sousuke was improving at swimming. Easily matching Makoto’s slightly rushed pace. He seemed to be a natural at this and soon even found it easier than swimming with legs, less effort needed.

Makoto stopped abruptly, looking around with narrow eyes.

“What is it?” asked Sousuke, smoothing his thumb over Makoto’s knuckles.

The green Mer’s brows furrowed.

“I.. I thought I could smell Haru… I think he’s been here recently…” mumbled Makoto.

Sousuke gave the other’s hand a light squeeze.

“That means he’s close by right? We’ll find them soon I know it” he smiled. 

Makoto could feel himself welling up, this man really was too good to him. He hugged Sousuke tightly again.

“Thank you Sousuke… I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you” he said, voice muffled as he pushed his face into the crook of the teal Mer’s neck.

Sousuke chuckled lightly.

“I’m doing this because I love you… I want you to be happy” He whispered.

Makoto pulled back from the hug, a big dopey smile on his face.

“best not to keep them waiting, right?” smirked Sousuke.

Makoto nodded and the two swam in the direction Haru’s scent was coming from. Their hands soon found one another’s again, it was almost seemed like a reassurance that the other was still there. Because really, neither of them could believe that they were finally together.

Sousuke wasn’t sure how that had been swimming for, but it had to have been for a while because the morning sun had begun to filter through the water around them. The teal Mer stared in awe, he had never seen a sight quite like it before.

He glanced over at Makoto, what he saw nearly took his breath away. The light from above made his hair look like strands of gold, flowing gently around his head. It kind of looked like a halo in Sousuke’s eyes. When Sousuke caught a glimpse of his eyes, he fell in love all over again. They really did look like perfectly cut emeralds.

A sudden blue flash came whirling past, hurdling into Makoto and nearly tearing Sousuke’s arm off.

“Mako?!” Yelled Sousuke as he turned to see the blue thing wrap itself around Makoto.

Sousuke soon realised that it was another Merman. He was considerably smaller than he and Makoto, but the scary look in his eyes more than made up for his lack in size. The new Mer’s eyes where quite a sight to behold once you got a good look at them. They were a dazzling blue, and his tail was a similar shade. His short black hair contrasted with his pale skin.

Sousuke looked from the foreign Mer to Makoto, who still looked to be in shock from being tackled into. But he didn’t look uncomfortable with the other Mer clinging to him like he was.

“Mako?..” Said Sousuke, snapping Makoto back to reality.

The green eyed Mer looked to Sousuke before looking down at the other Mer that was wrapped around him.

Makoto’s eyes widened and his arms immediately wrapped around the blue Mer.

“Haru!” Makoto yelled, it sounded like he was crying.

When Sousuke heard that name leave Makoto’s lips, he relaxed a little. So, this was the Haru that Makoto had talked about before. Sousuke smiled softly as he watched the heart-warming reunion.

“Makoto where have you been? We’ve all been worried about you” Haru said flatly.

The green eyed Mer giggled weakly.

“It’s a _really_ long story…” he said smiling at Sousuke.

Haru looked over at Sousuke with narrow eyes.

“Who is he?” asked Haru.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk.

Makoto smiled and somehow managed to pry himself out of his friends arms and then swam over to the teal Mer.

“This is Sousuke” he said shyly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it folks, I'm sorry if it seems rushed!! 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment or give tips/ criticism!! I always reply!!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope to see you all again next time!!! 
> 
> xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo Yo!! It's ya Boy!! 
> 
> I'm back and with another chapter!!! This chapter is kind of slow and not much happens, apart from a sweet reunion... kinda sweet I think.. 
> 
> Anyhoooo I just wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos!! I love you all!!!! 
> 
> hmm what else... oh yeah my version of Microsoft word has decided to stop working and won't let me access shit so I had to write this chapter up today... So I'll apologize now for the shit fest you're about to read... 
> 
> ah what the heck I still love you all and hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> XXX

They watched as Haru's eyes scanned over Sousuke. The blue Mer swam closer to them, he examined Sousuke meticulously before backing away slightly.

"What do you want with Makoto?" Haru asked, eyes narrowing.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, his trademark smirk on his face.

"I love him, I want to be with him until the day I die" Said Sousuke, looping an arm around Makoto's waist.

Makoto let out a surprised yelp, his cheeks turning bright pink. This only fueled Sousuke's playfulness, but it also fueled the protectiveness in Haru. 

Haru Directed his gaze back to Makoto.

"Makoto.. Come here, we're leaving.. and you" Haru glared at Sousuke "Don't you dare follow us, Makoto is far too naive for his own good" Haru swam over and took a hold of Makoto's wrist, pulling him out of Sousuke's hold. 

"Haru.. Sousuke is a good, kind and gentle man... He loves me.. And I love him" Said Makoto pulling his wrist from Haru's hand.

Haru was visibly irritated. 

"Makoto. You were gone for so long... we were all so worried about you.. We thought we'd lost you... And then you come back with some strange Alpha! Makoto can't you see he just wants you for your body!!" Haru yelled. 

Sousuke watched as Makoto's head and shoulders drooped, he was trembling slightly. Sousuke was about to speak but Makoto beat him to it. 

"So what if he wants me for my body! No one else did! You don't know anything about him or what happened to me while I was gone! Sousuke nearly died whilst trying to save me!" Makoto was breathing heavily when he was finished. 

Haru could only stare back blankly at his friend, Makoto was a very docile and quiet person by nature. An out burst like this was completely out of character for him. Sousuke Sighed and swam up next to Makoto. 

"Mako.." he said lowly, placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder and he immediately relaxed at the contact. Makoto gave in and hugged Sousuke loosely, finding comfort in the others touch. Sousuke placed his chin atop Makoto's head and gave a small sigh, he looked over to a stunned Haru.

"I don't just want him for his body.. I really do love him.. the fact that he's as beautiful as he is, is a bonus" Sousuke said softly, giving Makoto a light kiss on the top of his head.

Makoto hummed contentedly against Sousuke's chest.

Haru's expression softened as he watched the way Makoto completely relaxed while in Sousuke's arms. Makoto looked over to Haru, making eye contact.

"Haru.. please.. I want to be with him, and I'm going to stay with him.. whether I get your blessing or not.." Makoto said sternly

All was silent as Haru and Makoto stared at one another. But Haru eventually gave in with a sigh and swam past them.

"Nagisa and Rei have been worried as well.. you should come and let them know you're alright... You might as well bring him too" said Haru as he swam past, his voice monotone when he spoke.

Sousuke looked down at Makoto, his eyes were slightly red and he was wearing his signature pout, but the corners of his lips were twitching upwards. Makoto giggled lightly as he quickly kissed Sousuke's cheek when he pulled away from their hug. Sousuke smiled back and was quick to take Makoto's hand in his own, he brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing Makoto's hand. Makoto blushed lightly. 

"We'd better follow Haru, he won't wait for us" Makoto said with a playful smile.

Sousuke rolled his eyes as he and Makoto swam after Haru.

"Is he always like that? Or is it just me?" Sousuke asked quietly. 

Makoto giggled and bumped against Sousuke playfully.

"Haru is.. protective of me would be the best way to put it.. he likes to go at his own pace and can be wary of people he's not familiar with, so considering the protectiveness and the hostility.. it's probably you" Makoto whispered back with an apologetic smile. 

Sousuke merely chuckled. 

"I guess I'll manage somehow... besides, nothing could ever make me leave you" Sousuke murmured into Makoto's ear. 

They both heard a tut from ahead, the two looked at each other and giggled 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough a large expanse of coral beds came into view. Sousuke's eyes widened as the many shapes and colors flooded his vision, it was beautiful. This was the first time he'd ever seen a coral bed like this. He smiled to himself when he realized that he could see this whenever he wanted. Then a small clearing in the reef appeared. It looked like a large piece had been dug out. It looked very sheltered in case strong currents washed through. They swam into the sheltered clearing and upon closer inspection Sousuke saw few of what he thought were cave openings.

"Haru did you move the pod?" Asked Makoto.

Haru turned to look at Makoto.

"yeah we decided it would be best to move away from the colony" Haru said, looking around cautiously.

"But Haru we were fine back at the old den" Said Makoto, his brows furrowing. 

"Well it's not suitable anymore, it's too close to the colony.. it's not good for Nagisa to be around too many other Mer that _aren't_   a part of the pod right now" said Haru looking over his shoulder at Sousuke and Makoto. 

"Nagisa? why wouldn't it be good for Nagisa? Is he Ok? Haru what's wrong with him?"  Makoto asked worriedly.

Sousuke could feel Makoto tense up. 

"You'll see" said Haru as he swam up to one of the small cave entrances and went inside.

It wasn't long before a loud squealing noise was heard from inside the cave, which was closely followed by a voice shouting something like 'Nagisa calm down'. Makoto edged forward slightly. They saw something begin to  emerge from the cave, swimming clumsily. 

"Mako-chan!!" came a loud voice. 

Sousuke soon realized that the loud thing was in fact another merman. As the new Mer came into view, Sousuke's eyes glanced over him. He had fluffy blonde hair and bright pink eyes, he had a bright pink tail that matched his eyes. Sousuke's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the Mer's stomach, it was distended and looked very bloated. 

He looked pregnant. 

He felt a squeeze on his hand from Makoto, Sousuke glanced over to him. Makoto a hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes. Sousuke sighed with a breathy chuckle, he squeezed Makoto's hand back as if to say 'go on'. Makoto turned to him and gave a thankful smile before swimming quickly to the blonde Mer. Sousuke kept his distance, not wanting to disrupt their reunion. As he watched on, he saw Haru exit the cave with another unknown Mer. This one had blue hair and violet eyes, his tail the same shade of violet. Sousuke's eyes narrowed, was it just him or did that Mer have glasses on? 

Sousuke smiled as he watched Makoto hugging the pregnant Mer, stroking a hand through his fluffy hair. Sousuke couldn't hear what Makoto and his friends were saying but they looked happy. He saw Makoto turn to face him, beckoning him over. Sousuke did as he was told and approached the group. 

"Nagisa, Rei.. this is Sousuke" Said Makoto, latching onto Sousuke's arm with a smile. 

Sousuke watched as Nagisa's eyes roamed over his body. 

"Not bad Mako-chan" the pregnant Mer sad with a smirk. 

Makoto and Sousuke looked at each other prominent blushes on their faces.

"Oh Nagisa.. I'm so sorry I wasn't here" Said Makoto, motioning to Nagisa's belly.

Nagisa looked at Makoto with a surprised expression on his face and then let out a small chuckle, placing a hand on his belly.

"Mako-chan! It's not your fault! I still had Rei-chan and Haru-chan! You don't have to worry about me! I mean I still missed you! Where were you Mako-chan?" Nagisa finished, his brows furrowing slightly.

Makoto said nothing, only turning to Sousuke with pleading eyes. Sousuke gave a small nod

"It's a really long story.. you may want to get comfortable" Said Makoto with a deflated giggle.

Nagisa, Haru and Rei all looked at each other, Haru pointed to a small group of rocks they could perch on and they made their way over, Rei of course helping Nagisa.

Once the group was settled Makoto sheepishly cleared his throat.

"Well... the reason I've been away for so long is because... well.. I was captured by humans" Mumbled Makoto.

"What?!" the other three yelled in unison.

"Makoto what do you mean you were captured by humans!?" Haru asked sternly.

Makoto recoiled at the intensity of the yelling, he rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"I actually don't know how it happened... one day I was out in the Kelp forests and the next thing I remember was everything going black and then waking up in a.. a tank I think it was called" said Makoto, looking to Sousuke for confirmation, smiling when Sousuke gave him a small nod. 

Haru's eyes narrowed on Sousuke. 

"Where does he come into this?" Haru asked referring to Sousuke.

Makoto looked from Haru to Sousuke.

"Haru I told you... Sousuke was the one who saved me..." Said Makoto, giving Haru a confused looked.

Nagisa let out a small 'aaw' noise.

Haru sighed.

"That's not what I meant Makoto, if you were captured by humans then that would mean you were on land.. how would he have been able to help you, in case you forgot we can't move very well on land" Haru pointed out, he was a lot more observant and smarter than he looked.

Sousuke put a hand on Makoto's shoulder, Makoto nodded for him to carry on.

"I used to be a human.. and I technically died getting Makoto back to the ocean" said Sousuke, gauging the other Mer's reactions carefully. 

Rei adjusted his glasses (where did he even get those?) he slipped a hand around Nagisa's waist, stroking over the edge of his swollen stomach. 

"You were a human?" Asked Rei, raising a brow. 

Sousuke and Makoto both nodded. 

"We fell in love whilst Sousuke was thinking of a way to help me.. and then Sousuke was injured very, very badly when he was helping me.. but I just couldn't loose him.. so I turned him" Makoto said sweetly with his wonderful angelic smile. 

The group continued to quiz Makoto and Sousuke late into the evening, the light that filtered through the clear water was beginning to fade. And Nagisa was occasionally yawning. 

"I think we'd better get some sleep, someone's getting tired" said Rei rubbing his cheek against Nagisa's hair. 

Nagisa let out a small giggle and snuggled himself against Rei. 

"Only if you carry me Rei-chan.." Nagisa teased. 

Rei only smiled and looped an arm under Nagisa's tail and the other under his shoulders, he raised Nagisa off of the rock he was at on and began to swim back toward the cave they had originally come out of, calling out a good night as they went.

"you should probably take your pick before it gets too dark" said Haru, referring to the choice in den. Haru swam towards his own den and was soon gone.

"You can choose, you've probably got a better sense of judgement than me" Sousuke said, running a hand through his hair.

Makoto chuckled and nodded and then swam over to the three remaining caves.

"Make sure it's nice and roomy.. please" Sousuke called after him.

Makoto didn't reply but Sousuke knew he was heard. Makoto swam in and out of the three caves, comparing them all. Sousuke waited patiently as Makoto made the final decision. He came out of the cave with a smile.

"I think this is the best of the three" said Makoto as he swam back to Sousuke.

"Time for us to get some sleep then I guess" said Sousuke with a smile.

Makoto looked at him like he was stupid.

"We can't sleep in it yet! You want to sleep on hard uncomfortable rock? No I didn't think so... come on let's go find some bedding" Makoto said tugging at Sousuke's arm.

Sousuke sighed and followed on. They swam out of the sheltered area and into the nearby kelp forest, Makoto began checking the quality of the long pieces of kelp. 

"we need lots of this Sousuke.. I'll be over there and I'll come get you in a moment.. just pick lots of this, preferably the younger greener stuff" Said Makoto before swimming back toward the coral beds. 

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they were done Sousuke had two armfuls of the long soft kelp and Makoto was for some reason empty handed. 

"Where did you go while I did all the work?" Sousuke teased.

Makoto put his hands on his hips and smirked back. 

"You didn't do  _all_ the work Sousuke, I was busy too" Makoto said sarcastically. 

Sousuke rolled his eyes and followed after Makoto back to their den. Once they got back and went inside, Sousuke got his first look inside. Thankfully for him it was indeed very spacious, more than enough room for the both of them. At the back of the cave there was a large pile of something on the floor.

"Sousuke put that kelp over there" Said Makoto, pointing next to the pile of 'something'. 

Sousuke did as he was told and placed the kelp down. He watched as Makoto took some of the kelp and what turned out to be sea sponge and began to do something that resembled weaving with the two items. In a matter of minutes Makoto had made something that looked like a mattress. (the sponge on the inside and the kelp on the outside).

"wow you're pretty good at this Mako" said Sousuke, admiring the others work. 

Makoto gave a satisfied smile when he was done and flopped down onto the new "bed", beckoning Sousuke over. Sousuke gladly accepted the invitation and laid down next to Makoto, almost immediately wrapping an arm around Makoto's waist, bringing him close. He heard Makoto sigh contentedly as he snuggled against Sousuke's broad chest. They both fell asleep like this, in each others arm and completely in love.

Makoto discretely smiled when he heard an 'I love you' coming from Sousuke.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it folks!! 
> 
> I'm really really sorry if it feels rushed!! I wrote it in one day... I'm sorry!!! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment and give tips/ critics!! I always reply and love to hear from you!!! 
> 
> Thank you again!! I love you all!!!
> 
> XXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo!! It's ya boy!! And I'm back with another chapter!! 
> 
> It's finally here!! The chapter you've all been waiting for!! The weird and very confusing smut!! YYEEAAAHH Confusing merman porn for the win!! 
> 
> Ok as for the username change, Avery Maples(whatever numbers they had here) told me to interact with my readers more. So here, have my real name! Posh as heck I know.. I'm English..
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos!! I Love you all so much!! 
> 
> Once again I love you all and hope you enjoy!!
> 
> XXX

Sousuke felt a soft nuzzling against his chest, he cracked open an eye and looked down to see a head of soft brown hair. He smiled and smoothed a hand through the soft brown tufts. As he continued his ministrations he let his mind wander, his life had changed drastically in a short period of time and it hadn't really sunken in yet. But he knew that he was definitely going to spend the rest of his life (However long that may be) with Makoto. To him, Makoto was everything. Right there and then Makoto was all he had to live for. But hell, if that wasn't something to live for then what was?

Sousuke heard a soft hum and glanced down to meet a pair of soft green eyes. Makoto smiled up at him lovingly, pushing his head against Sousuke's hand, encouraging him to carry on stroking his hair. Sousuke smiled back and with a light chuckle and instead moved his hand to cup Makoto's face.

"Good morning" Sousuke said softly.

Makoto giggled and squished his cheek against Sousuke's hand.

"Good morning" Makoto said back sleepily.

Sousuke leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Makoto's forehead, but was surprised when Makoto pouted at him with his brows furrowed.

"Mako?" Sousuke asked worriedly, fearing he'd upset Makoto.

Makoto suddenly lunged up at Sousuke, quickly pushing their lips together in a searing kiss. Sousuke was quick to place his hands on Makoto's hips, eagerly kissing back. Sousuke grinned against Makoto's lips when he felt him grinding is hips into his. Sousuke slowly moved a hand down to squeeze Makoto's ass, Makoto yelped when he felt the hand begin to grope and fondle his ass. Sousuke pushed his tongue past Makoto's lips, mapping out the inside of Makoto's mouth with his tongue. They continued to kiss until they both felt the need for air became apparent. When they pulled back Sousuke got a good look at Makoto's face; His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were pink. Sousuke chuckled as his eyes scanned over Makoto's face. 

"I've never known you to be so forward Mako.. What brought this on?" Said Sousuke, his voice low and slightly gruff. 

Makoto's eyes suddenly went wide and sat up, his face was bright red. To Sousuke it seemed as though Makoto himself was unaware of what he was doing. 

"Mako? You Ok?" Sousuke asked worriedly. 

Makoto hesitantly looked over at Sousuke.

"I... I need to speak to Haru!" Exclaimed Makoto as he darted out of the Den. 

Sousuke was quick to follow after Makoto. He followed him outside and across to Haru's Den, he saw Makoto disappear into Haru's home and was about to follow him when he heard a voice call out to him. 

"Sou-chan!" Called the voice. 

Sousuke hesitantly stopped and looked over to see Nagisa laying on the soft pale sand lining the crater that housed their Dens. He sighed when he saw Nagisa beckoning him over. He reluctantly swam over to the pregnant Mer. 

"Sou-chan! What did you do to Mako-chan? He didn't look very happy when I saw him" Nagisa said with narrow eyes, smoothing a hand over his swollen belly. 

Sousuke sighed in defeat and settled himself on the sand opposite Nagisa. 

"We um.. uh.." Sousuke started but trailed off, he himself wasn't sure what had happened. One moment they were kissing and really into it... but then Makoto had a look on his face like he'd killed someone. 

"Hm.. I think I know what's going on" Said Nagisa with a smirk. 

Sousuke looked at him in confusion. 

"I think Mako-chans heat is coming.. that or it's just starting.. his scent is a big giveaway" Looking in the direction of Haru's Den

Sousuke looked at him in confusion. 

"What.. is heat? Is he ill?" asked Sousuke with a concerned face. 

Nagisa grinned. 

"Oh Sou-chan? You don't know about heat? Well, lucky for you I know all about it" Nagisa said sweetly, rubbing his belly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru sighed as he listened to Makoto tell him what had happened. It seemed that whilst still half asleep, Makoto had allowed his actions. But Makoto also hadn't explained to Sousuke anything important like Dynamics, heats, mates and their mating bonds. Basically all of the important stuff.

"Haru I just can't believe I act like that! I practically threw myself at him!" Exclaimed Makoto, face still red from embarrassment.

"Makoto you're technically in heat, that's why you acted the way you did" Haru said bluntly. 

Makoto sighed with a slump. He knew why he did what he did, but he thought that he had more self control than that. Maybe it was because Sousuke was an Alpha? He'd never been this close to an Alpha before (Unless you counted Rei, but he was family and mated to Nagisa).

"oh Haru what do I do? Sousuke probably thinks he's done something wrong..." Said Makoto trailing off at the end. 

"Just explain it to him, I'm sure he'll understand" Said Haru.

Makoto gave him an unsure look. 

"Ugh.. you're right Haru.." Makoto said dejectedly.

Makoto sighed to himself and with a final 'thank you' he reluctantly left Haru's Den. When he excited he looked around and saw Sousuke facing away from him and talking to Nagisa and Rei. Luckily for Makoto, Rei saw him and leaned over and whispered something into Nagisa's ear. Nagisa looked over at Makoto and nodded, they both said something to Sousuke before swimming back over to their own Den.

Sousuke waited for a moment before he turned around, he saw Makoto just outside of Haru's Den. He was twiddling his thumbs and looking a little shy. Sousuke motioned for Makoto to come over. Makoto complied and cautiously swam over to where Sousuke was laying on the sand.     

"Nagisa explained what's going on, so there's no need to worry.. but really, you left out one of the most important parts of 'merpeople' life... I thought I'd done something wrong" Sousuke said with a calming and gentle smile. 

The tenseness in Makoto's shoulders was leaving and Makoto was beginning to feel at ease again. He smiled back at Sousuke and allowed himself to float down next to him. Makoto heard a light breathy chuckle next to him and he instinctively leaned his head on Sousuke's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry.. I should've told you all about all of this.. but I don't really know much about it myself.. apart from heats, I've had them before.. but as for spending them with someone or mating with someone.. I.. I'm not very knowledgeable... all I know is from what others have told me.." Makoto said quietly, his cheeks tinted pink. 

Sousuke wrapped his arm around Makoto's shoulders, smoothing his thumb over Makoto's skin. 

"I guess that makes two of us.. but Nagisa and Rei.. they told me most of what I need to know.. I think.. But Mako.. When we mate.. there's a chance that you could get pregnant.. Are you ready for that?" Asked Sousuke. 

Makoto took a moment to think about Sousuke's words, but then he smiled brightly. 

"With you I'm ready for anything" Makoto said sweetly. 

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. They both felt more at ease knowing that they would both essentially be going into this blind, or so to speak. But Makoto couldn't imagine doing any of this with no one other than Sousuke, Makoto was so in love that he felt this constant need, almost like an urge to be close to him at all times. Sousuke's smile grew when he heard what sounded like a purr. Sousuke had heard this a few times before, it meant that Makoto was very happy or completely relaxed. And knowing that he himself was the cause of it made him feel a little bit special. 

A sweet scent suddenly began to surround them. Sousuke's brows furrowed as he looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It smelt sweet and sugary, it reminded Sousuke of toffee or butterscotch.

"Mako.. can you smell that?" asked Sousuke, looking down at Makoto.

Sousuke's face turned to one of slight concern. Makoto's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over, and where his arm was wrapped around Makoto's shoulders the skin felt particularly warm. Sousuke leaned closer to Makoto, he then realised that the sweet smell was actually coming from Makoto. Sousuke then remembered the chat he'd had earlier with Rei and Nagisa.

_'It's the scent that gives it away, it's a sweet smell. Also, the Omega is inclined to act in an unusually clingy or needy manner. And of course libido is increased.'_

Rei's words sounded through his mind, he was trying to remember all the different things that Rei and Nagisa had told him. 

"Mako?.. are you.. in heat?" Sousuke asked quietly. 

Makoto averted his gaze from Sousuke and nodded his head shakily. Sousuke took a deep breath and placed his hands on Makoto's shoulders, facing him head on. Once again Rei's words echoed through his mind.

_'When in heat and Omega's sense of judgement is clouded, all they can think about is that they need to be claimed, mated, bred.'_

Sousuke knew that he needed to be careful in the way that he approached this, Makoto wasn't himself. And he only had one thing on his mind. 

 

Sex

 

"Mako.. are you sure you want this? I can wait, I've waited for as long as I have.. I can wait a little longer.." Sousuke said calmly. 

Makoto smiled back at him gently. 

"Sousuke... I want you... I always have.." Said Makoto, his voice slightly slurred. 

"Well then, unless you want to give the others a show, I suggest we go back to the den" Sousuke whispered with a smirk. 

Makoto nodded and Sousuke lead them back to their Den. Once inside Makoto almost immediately threw himself at Sousuke, nibbling at his collar bone and running his hands over Sousuke's skin. As Makoto continued Sousuke was somehow able to navigate them to their bed. Sousuke flipped them both over, laying Makoto down and taking in the view. Sousuke shuddered at the sight, Makoto's skin had a pink tinge to it all over, even the emerald green skin of his tail had a pinkness to it.

Sousuke leaned down and pressed a kiss to Makoto's lips, he brushed his tongue eagerly against Makoto's lips. Makoto easily complied and opened his mouth a little, allowing Sousuke entry, the two became absorbed in a heated kiss. Sousuke moved his hands down to Makoto's chest, he took one of Makoto's nipples between his fingers and gently rubbed and pinched it. It only excited Sousuke more when he heard a soft gasp followed by a moan from the Mer beneath him. Sousuke broke the kiss in favor of licking and sucking at Makoto's other nipple, eliciting yet more gasps and high pitched moans.

"S-Sou-ah!.. More... I want more.." Makoto said desperately, writhing under him. 

Sousuke smirked a devilish smirk.

"Mako.. you're going to need to be more specific" Purred Sousuke as he gave another suck to Makoto's nipple. 

Makoto whimpered. 

"Sousuke.. please.. I need it"Mumbled Makoto as he brought his hand to rest against the area of Sousuke's slit. 

Makoto rubbed his palm against the area and made a triumphant sound when it began to swell, earning a groan from Sousuke. Makoto smiled to himself and gently eased a finger into the slit, he worked his finger in and out, trying his best to arouse Sousuke. Another groan erupted from Sousuke as Makoto continued to touch him. It was a strange sensation for Sousuke, it felt like there was a tightness around his crotch but there was nothing he could do about it, but god did it feel good. Sousuke suddenly let out a louder groan when the tightness was relieved, he looked down at his crotch to see what he assumed was his dick. (He had seen something like this before, back when Makoto was still in the tank and they had gotten a little frisky). 

It was definitely bigger than Makoto's and had a small round part near the hilt, it was teal in color but  a lighter shade than his tail. Sousuke looked back up at Makoto, who was looking very pleased with himself. Makoto gently grasped Sousuke's dick. 

"This.. I want this.. please Alpha.." Whimpered Makoto. 

Sousuke smirked discretely, but he remembered Rei's words once more.

_'Even though they will beg for you to take them, they won't be ready for intercourse unless you prepare them. Just gently spread the slit open with your fingers and work them in and out until you can comfortably fit three fingers in without the Omega being in any discomfort.'_

Sousuke slowly started to rub at Makoto's now swollen slit. He pushed a finger past the entrance and into Makoto's hot slick heat, smirking when Makoto moaned. Sousuke began to gently move his finger in and out, just as Makoto had done to him. Eventually Sousuke inserted a second finger, earning him a long breathy moan from Makoto. Sousuke placed light kisses all over the side of Makoto's neck, purposefully sucking in some places in an effort to leave a hickey or two. Makoto placed his hands on Sousuke's shoulders and tilted his head to the side as to further encourage Sousuke.

Sousuke curled his fingers and felt Makoto jolt under him, followed by a loud high pitched moan.

"ha.. ah.. Sou-suke.. do that again.. please.." Moaned Makoto. 

"Oh? Did I find your sweet spot?" teased Sousuke, curling his fingers again and drawing another desperate moan from Makoto. 

"Yes! More please! I need it Sousuke! Please!" Begged Makoto. 

Sousuke chuckled into the shell of Makoto's ear. He felt a familiar sensation when something slid up past his hand, using his free hand Sousuke took a hold of Makoto's dick and began to pump it in time with with his other hand, which was currently fingering Makoto. Sousuke finally pushed the third finger into Makoto's slit, he heard a slightly pained wince. Sousuke immediately sped up his hand that was stroking Makoto's dick, doing his best to distract Makoto from the pain. Soon enough the discomfort on Makoto's face was replaced by one of pleasure. Sousuke was now eagerly thrusting his fingers in and out of Makoto, he wanted to make Makoto feel as comfortable as possible.

"Sou.. I want more than your fingers! Please!" Whined Makoto.

Sousuke smirked and withdrew his fingers from Makoto. He grasped a hold of his own dick and lined it up with Makoto's slit, he slowly entered Makoto, making sure that he was comfortable the whole time. Once Sousuke's hips were pressed against Makoto's he leaned down to lightly press a kiss to Makoto's forehead.

"Well done Mako.. you're doing so well.." Sousuke said lowly.

Makoto let out a high breathy moan, tightening his grip on Sousuke's shoulders. He tugged Sousuke into a sweet loving kiss, and when they parted Sousuke's heart nearly stopped. Makoto was smiling up at him with the most loving smile that he'd ever seen, he felt more loved than ever before.

Sousuke's moment was interrupted by a firm squeeze to his ass. He noticed the grin on Makoto's face.

"Move" Makoto said bluntly.

Sousuke chuckled and pulled out until just the tip was in and then began thrusting at a steady pace. Sousuke could hear all the small breathy moans and gasps that Makoto was making. Sousuke gave a particularly hard thrust, earning him a loud long moan. He kept up the pace of his thrusts and Makoto's moans continued to be loud and high pitched and he was becoming more desperate, clawing at Sousuke's shoulders.

"Ah! S-Sousuke! Alpha! Mate me Alpha! Mark me!" Chanted Makoto as Sousuke kept up the relentless pace.

Sousuke threaded his fingers through Makoto's hair and tugged his head to the side. He gently kissed up and down the side of Makoto's neck and shoulder.

_'"This is a mating mark" Said Rei, pointing at the bite mark shaped scar on Nagisa's neck. It stood out against Nagisa's pale skin._

_"_ _this is what links the two together by an unbreakable bond  and it makes you mates for life"  Rei finished, smoothing his finger  over Nagisa's bond mark._

_"So what? Do I just bite him?" asked Sousuke._

_"No, no of course not.. the optimum time for marking is at the climax of intercourse" said Rei.'_

Sousuke gave one last kiss to the side of Makoto's neck. He could feel himself getting closer to his release and he could tell that Makoto was too, he was clamping down on Sousuke like crazy. 

Makoto came with a yell of Sousuke's name, and Sousuke son followed and bit down hard on Makoto's neck, drawing a little bit of blood. Sousuke pushed his knot past Makoto's tightening slit. 

_'"Knotting is another essential part of mating, it locks the two together for a period of time. The knot ensures that the Alpha's seed remains in the Omega for as long as possible" said Rei looking fondly at Nagisa's swollen belly.'_

Once in place Sousuke's knot fully inflated, locking them together. Sousuke withdrew his teeth from Makoto's neck, the mark he had just left was swelling a little and still bleeding in places. But it meant that Makoto finally belonged to him, and nobody could do anything about it. Sousuke gently kissed the bond mark, a content hum sounded from Makoto. 

Sousuke looked down to the place where they were still connected. According to Rei it would take a little while before his knot deflated and had advised finding a comfortable position to wait it out was the best thing for them. Sousuke rolled them onto their sides, holding Makoto against his chest. 

"Mako? You ok? You're not in any pain?" Asked Sousuke, cupping Makoto's cheek.

Makoto smiled up at him delicately. 

"I'm fine" He said, voice a little hoarse. 

"good" Sousuke replied, kissing Makoto lightly on the forehead. 

When he pulled back he could tell that Makoto was already asleep, breathing softly against his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They did it a grand total of 6 times before Makoto's heat finally showed signs of ending. It lasted just over two days and Sousuke was thankful of the others bringing them and soft Kelp for them to eat in order for them to keep their strength up through the whole process. 

Once Makoto had recovered enough they left the Den to be congratulated by Rei and Nagisa, even Haru gave them a small smile. Sousuke enjoyed watching the embarrassed look on Makoto's face as Nagisa teased and questioned him about his first heat with an Alpha.

Sousuke took a moment to think as he watched Makoto and the others. The feelings that he was feeling, they all felt wonderful, they made him remember what it felt like to remember what it felt like to live. He realised that he'd been thinking this a lot lately. Comparing his new life to the old one, and being amazed by how much he preferred this one. But really, it was all thanks to Makoto and all he was. Sousuke could feel his throat tightening and his lips quivering and before he knew what he was doing he swam over to Makoto at great speed, hugging him from behind. He buried his face in Makoto's shoulder, letting out a quiet sob. Makoto let out a squeak in surprise, but soon relaxed when he realised it was Sousuke who was hugging him.

"Sou? Are you ok? What's wro-"

"I love you... so, so much" Sousuke cut off, his voice quiet and weak.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to write the smut.. but guys do you have any idea how to write about tentadicks?? Like holy shit, it's a floppy dick.. A big ol' wiggly dick.. Ok I'll stop there. 
> 
> Please do not be afraid to comment!! I always reply!!! 
> 
> I love all of you so very much!!! 
> 
> XXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo~~ It's ya boi!! Monty!!
> 
> Sorry for the late update!! I had serious writers block.. I knew what I wanted but I just didn't know how to write it?? So I had my good friend TeaLovingTooru help me out!!
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos!! I love you all!! 
> 
> XXX

“Sousuke hurry up!” Makoto said as he dragged Sousuke along behind him. 

Sousuke chuckled as Makoto pulled him along. He glanced behind him and saw Haru with his usual nonchalant expression, he was closely followed by Rei, who was carrying Nagisa bridal style (Due to Nagisa’s belly he had gotten tired and Rei said he would carry him). Sousuke turned back around to Makoto, he had focused and determined look on his face. Sousuke thought it was cute. 

“Mako where are we even going?” Sousuke asked with a raised brow. 

He heard Makoto giggle quietly. 

“It’s a surprise Sousuke” Makoto teased. 

Unbeknownst to Sousuke, when he was drifting in and out of consciousness after being shot by his old boss, Makoto and his old friend Rin had sort of arranged a meeting on a nearby small island that could be seen from the Iwatobi harbor. That was in fact where they were going now. Makoto thought it would be a nice surprise for his mate to be able to see his friend again, he knew that they were close. 

Makoto’s eyes lit up when he saw a familiar patch of coral, indicating that they were close to their destination. He sped up a little, pulling Sousuke along with him. 

“Mako, slow down the others can’t keep up” Sousuke said, giving Makoto’s hand a light squeeze. 

Makoto looked back and saw that Rei and Nagisa were falling behind a little, he smiled sympathetically and blushed and made sure to slow his pace down a little. The group swam for another 20 minutes until the waters started to get shallower, meaning they had arrived. Makoto swam upwards toward the surface, when his head was above the water he looked around and noticed a small rowing boat tied to a rock by the shore and a familiar red head sat on the sand. Makoto ducked his head back under the water and saw Sousuke looking at him with an intrigued expression. 

“Follow me Sou, but close your eyes!” grinned Makoto.

Sousuke smiled and did as he was told, allowing Makoto to lead him into the shallows. Makoto encouraged him to lift his head out of the water, he once again did as instructed. But this time instead of hearing Makoto’s next instruction, he heard a loud call of his name. Sousuke’s eyes snapped open and he looked around, trying to find the voice. He knew that voice, he knew it very well. He spotted Rin on the beach, a big grin on his face. 

Makoto let go of Sousuke’s hand so that he could go and see his friend. Sousuke swam closer to the beach, close enough that just his waist was left under water, so that his tail was hidden. Rin came running toward him down the beach and into the water, not caring that his trousers and shoes were wet. He lunged himself at Sousuke, hugging his friend tightly. Sousuke hugged him back with a hearty laugh and a grin on his face. Makoto watched on with a smile. Rin had helped him and Sousuke in the past, this was the least Makoto could do to repay his kindness. 

“Who’s that?” Haru asked as he surfaced next to Makoto. 

Makoto looked at his best friend and then back to Sousuke and Rin. 

“He’s called Rin.. he helped Sousuke to save me” Smiled Makoto. 

Upon hearing this Haru relaxed a little, it appeared that this human wasn’t a threat. He watched the two interacting, they were loud and excitable. Haru watched on, deciding it best to keep his distance. 

“Shit.. Sousuke I thought you were dead.. The last time I saw you.. You weren’t moving” Rin said with a shaky voice as he sat down next to Sousuke in the water.

Sousuke chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at Rin and noticed the redhead looked a little pale, almost ill. His eyes looked sullen. Then he noticed his eyes were narrowed, looking at the side of his neck. 

“Sou.. what is that?” Rin asked, reaching a finger out to touch Sousuke’s gills.

Sousuke quickly flinched back and put his hand over the set of gills closest to Rin, averting his gaze. Sousuke hadn’t thought about how he would tell Rin he wasn’t a human anymore, he’d hidden his tail under the water incase it frightened the redhead.

“Come to think of it how come you came up from under the water? Sou what’s going on here?” Rin asked sternly. 

Sousuke sighed and took his hand away from his neck, letting Rin see his gills. As Rin leaned in to look closer, Sousuke looked over to Makoto and gave him a soft smile. It was a smile that showed his gratitude to his mate.

“Sou what are those things?” Rin asked, pointing at his gills. 

“Gills” Sousuke said bluntly, his voice low and quiet.

“Gills?”

“Gills”

“And why do you have those?” Rin said sarcastically, he clearly thought this was all a joke. 

Sousuke sighed. He braced himself before lifting his tail out of the water and splashing Rin with a smirk.

“That’s why” He chuckled. 

Rin sat frozen, staring at Sousuke’s new appendage. He had a look in his eyes that said ‘I want to touch it’. Sousuke was desperately holding back a giggle as he watched his friends face warp into a series of amusing expressions. Rin cleared his throat and took a deep breath. 

“You have a tail” he said, exhaling loudly.

Sousuke nodded and moved his tail around in the water lazily as if to prove a point. 

“How? What the hell happened Sousuke? It’s been one week!” Exclaimed Rin. 

“I was dying Rin.. this was the only way for me to live.. But you don’t have to worry.. I’m happy.. Really happy” Smiled Sousuke, directing his smile over to Makoto. 

Rin followed Sousuke’s gaze to the merman he’d seen before, his head just about sticking above the water. Next to him he saw what he assumed was another merman, but this one had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. This mer literally took his breath away. Sousuke saw the look that Rin gave Haru, he chuckled to himself and motioned to Makoto to join himself and Rin. Makoto looked at Haru and then to Nagisa and Rei who were just behind them, he said something to them and the four of them swam over to join Sousuke and Rin in the shallows of the water. Makoto almost immediately took his place at Sousuke’s side, rubbing his cheek against Sousuke’s upper arm. Sousuke smiled at Makoto’s affectionate actions. 

“You.. you’re the one that told me to come here right? Um Makoto was it?” Said Rin, his eyes narrowed on Makoto. 

“Yeah that’s me” Smiled Makoto. 

Rin smiled back and let his gaze fall to Haru, once up close Rin could see how stunning this mer really was. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight and his hair looked soft to the touch, his skin was pale and appeared delicate. Rin looked back up to Haru’s eyes, Haru was looking straight at him and had clearly caught him staring. Rin quickly averted his gaze, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

Nagisa and Rei swam up to them, Nagisa as loud as usual and Rei telling him to be careful… as usual. Sousuke didn’t miss the way Rin’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Nagisa’s swollen belly.

“Rin this is Haru, Nagisa and Rei” Sousuke said. 

Rin gave a small hello to them, not exactly sure of where to look. One of them was beautiful, one of them was pregnant and one was wearing glasses. Luckily with Sousuke there they were all able keep a stable conversation going. But when a small breeze blew through, Rin couldn’t help but shiver a little, his clothes were all wet and they were still sat in the water. Makoto didn’t miss Rin shivering and made an excuse for them to move up onto the dry and warm sand on the beach. Sousuke glanced at his mate with a raised brow and Makoto merely smiled back innocently. 

The group moved up onto the sand and out of the wind (Rin laughed at Sousuke as he awkwardly shuffled onto the sand and the other mer made it look easy, even Nagisa), they carried on talking until Sousuke interrupted with a question that had been on his mind most of the day 

“Rin.. what happened to Mr Takoto?” Sousuke said lowly. 

Rin’s eyes narrowed, he sighed and looked down at the sand. 

“Well after Makoto took you away I arrested him.. He had an illegal weapon and had threatened an officer of the law.. I was surprised when the chief ordered for a search warrant to be granted by a judge.. And it only took one day to get! Anyways the warrant was granted and his home was searched for other illegal weapons.. We found nearly £700,000 worth of illegal drugs and weapons, so he’s been arrested without bail until a court day can be set… in the meantime we’re trying to get a warrant for any other properties that he owns.. We have enough evidence to have him convicted so I’m hoping that will be the end of it” Rin said looking a little proud of himself. 

Sousuke gave Rin an impressed look. 

“Well at least he won’t be able to hurt anyone again” Sousuke sighed in relief, giving Makoto a loving smile. 

Makoto positioned himself back at Sousuke’s side and latched into Sousuke’s arm. He thought back to being stuck in that tank, to that small bald man that used to just stand there and ogle at him with his disgusting stare. He was shaken from his thoughts when Sousuke gave him a small nudge and mouthed an ‘Are you ok?’, to which Makoto nodded with a smile. 

“Is this the person who kidnapped Makoto?” Haru asked, his gaze flicking between Sousuke and Rin. 

They both nodded. Rin looked to Haru and saw the look of disgust on his face. There was an awkward silence, everyone seemed to be avoiding eye contact. There was a small tut from Nagisa as he rubbed over his swollen belly, looked Rin with a soft smile. 

“Rin-chan tell us about yourself… Sou-chan never mentioned you before but you seem like a nice person” the pregnant mer said with his usual happy grin. 

Rin looked up and smiled back. 

“Well..” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long day and the sun was beginning to set, the group had become well acquainted with each other and to an onlooker. it would seem like they had been friends for years. Rin looked out across the ocean, he let out a quiet sigh and stood up. He dusted off his trousers and looked back down at Sousuke. 

“It’s getting pretty late.. I should probably head off” Rin said dejectedly. 

Sousuke frowned, it was getting pretty late and Rin still had to row back across to the harbour. He then noticed that Rin had gotten thinner since he last saw him, would he even be able to make it back? He looked ill.  

“I guess we can go with you for some of the journey right?” Sousuke said giving Makoto a quick glance that said ‘I’m worried about him’.

Makoto gave a small nod. Sousuke looked back up at Rin, the redhead had an uncertain look in his eyes and it almost looked like he didn’t want them to see him off.

“I-it’s fine.. You don’t need to do that.. I can manage” Rin stuttered.

Sousuke gave Rin a dejected look. Rin looked away from him, he looked as if he was unsure of what to say.

“Rin? Are you ok?” Sousuke asked, giving Rin a pained look. 

Rin stuttered a few times before sighing, he was struggling to find the right words to say. Sousuke could see the pain in Rin’s eyes. Rin took a deep breath, turning to Sousuke and starting to speak when suddenly he began to painfully cough and hack. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees as he carried on coughing. He fell to his knees and coughed up a large globule of phlegm onto the sand. Sousuke was quick to catch Rin as he collapsed onto the sand. He hit Rin firmly on the back, encouraging him to cough up more of the phlegm like substance. Sousuke’s face pales when he sees traces of blood the phlegm. 

“Rin what’s wrong!! What’s happening?” Sousuke asked in a panicked tone. 

Rin wheezed as he finished his coughing fit, he looked up at Sousuke. The words Rin spoke next silenced the whole world around them. 

“I’m dying Sou.. I’ve got Lung Cancer” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter... despite the ending...
> 
> Please do not be afraid to comment!! I always reply!! 
> 
> Again I love you all!! And hope to see you again next time!!
> 
> XXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo!! It's ya boy!! 
> 
> OMG I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!!! I WAS ON HOLIDAY AND I SPENT MOST OF IT INTOXICATED AND HUNGOVER!!! 
> 
> ANYWAYS This chapter doesn't really have that much going on because I have really bad writers block at the moment but I still wanted to write for you guys to show I haven't just stopped writing this fic!! So if the chapter sucks then this is why lmao... 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos!! You guys make my day!!! 
> 
> I love you all!!!! 
> 
> XXX

Sousuke was shaking, but it wasn’t just in fear. It was a mix of fear, anger, despair and confusion. He didn’t know what to think. Rin was dying, his best friend was dying and he knew nothing about it. He had been completely clueless. He could feel a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. He tried his best to blink back the tears but they still fell. He looked down at Rin through blurry eyes, the redhead had a guilty look on his face. 

“I… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Sou.. I wanted to but.. I knew how much it’d upset you..” Rin croaked out. 

“Yeah.. I’m upset.. But I’m more upset at the fact that you didn’t tell me.. You’re like a brother to me Rin” Sousuke said softly

Rin let out a soft weak chuckle. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks Sou.. I just have little moments, like you saw earlier” Rin sighed as he sat up, he scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes from the rest of the group. 

Sousuke rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. But then he suddenly had an idea, he turned to Makoto with a serious look in his eyes. 

“Makoto, you can save him right? Like you did with me? That way he doesn’t have to die” Sousuke said. 

Makoto flinched at the intensity of Sousuke’s voice, but then he gave a small frown. He didn’t like seeing Sousuke like this, a desperate broken man.

“Sousuke I’m sorry but that’s impossible” Makoto said quietly. 

Sousuke’s brows furrowed.

“W-what? But.. but why?” He said, his voice barely audible. 

Makoto moved closer to him and held his hands in his own in a comforting manner. 

“Sousuke it worked for you because I love you and you love me… that’s the only way it works.. The two people have to be in love.. Also, it can’t be someone who’s already mated like you and me or Rei and Nagisa.. Haru could,  _ if _ he was in love with Rin, but since I’ve known Haru.. he’s turned down everyone who’s requested to court him, he just doesn’t seem interested in being courted or being a mated pair..” Said Makoto, he looked almost pained to have to tell Sousuke that there was no way for them to save Rin. 

He watched on as Sousuke slowly let it sink in. The realisation that there was no way to help Rin. Well technically there was, but Makoto knew that Sousuke wasn’t the type of person to force someone into doing something they didn’t want to do. But really, it’s impossible to force someone to fall in love. That sort of thing happens on its own. 

“Sou… it’s alright.. I mean thanks for trying.. But I guess I’ve already come to accept it” Rin interjected, his attempt at a smile not fooling anyone. 

Sousuke looked back and forth from Makoto to Rin. He sighed and looked down at his lap. 

“I.. I understand” Sousuke said sullenly, raising his head to look at the Red head “Rin.. if you don’t mind me asking.. How long do you um..” Sousuke said trailing off at the end, he felt a little awkward asking Rin when he was going to die.

“nine or ten months give or take” Rin said simply, acting as though it was no big deal. 

Sousuke’s brows furrowed, he wasn’t sure what to say. Ten months wasn’t really that long. He noticed the slight falter in Rin’s smile and quickly tried to think of something to say. However, he found that he just couldn’t find the words. 

There was a long and very awkward silence. No one not really knowing what to say or do. That was until Nagisa let out an exaggerated sigh, drawing everyone's attention. 

“If Rin-chan is sick then why are we just sat here?” he said rubbing a hand over his swollen belly. 

The rest of the group shared a puzzled and expectant look. The small Mer had a grin on his face, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Nagisa looked at everyone individually, when he got to Rei he saw the loving and encouraging smile on his face that told him to carry on with what he was going to say.. 

“I’ve heard about some of your human customs before.. And when someone is dying or ill, you make them feel really happy and make what they have left enjoyable.. Right?” Nagisa said, looking between Sousuke and Rin. 

Rin let out a breathy chuckle and a toothy grin slowly spread across his face. Sousuke saw his friends grin, he rolled his eyes and couldn’t help the slight upwards tugging of the corners of his lips.

“Oh yeah that’s right! What was it called? A bowl list? Dish?” Makoto said, his brows furrowing as he tried to think. 

He heard Sousuke snicker next to him. 

“A bucket list Mako” Sousuke smirked, leaning over and wrapping an arm around his shoulder and chuckling at the slight tint of pink on Makoto’s cheeks. 

Makoto mouthed a small thank you to him and quickly turned his attention to back to Nagisa and Rin, it seemed as though they were quite excited about it.

“So Rin-chan what have you always wanted to do?!” Nagisa asked enthusiastically. 

Rin furrowed his brows as he thought. 

“I’m not sure… I think finding out that merpeople are real tops everything I think that anything could be any better..” Rin sighed comically. 

“Oh come on there must be something!” Nagisa exclaimed narrowing his eyes at the red head, he grinned when he saw a small blush on Rin’s face.

“R-really there’s nothing!” Rin stuttered, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. 

What Nagisa didn’t know was that the only other thing Rin could think of that may have been better than meeting merpeople was to fall in love. And for that person to love him back, just as much as he would love them. But he knew it wasn’t a likely thing to happen, he had ten months left to live at best. There wasn’t enough time to go out and meet somebody, get to know them and be happy with them. He would just have to make do with what he had. He found himself glancing over at Haru. The Mer’s blue eyes looking out across the ocean, the sun reflected off of them and made them look even more blue than before. As he discreetly stared in awe Haru looked over at him, making eye contact. And almost as quickly as eye contact was made, Rin was looking away as quickly as possible as not to give himself away. Rin could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“Ne? Rin-chan why are you blushing?” Nagisa teased, pouting a little when Rei whispered to him to stop teasing Rin. 

Rin panicked and looked over to Sousuke for help. However Sousuke had seen it all and was giggling like a moron behind his hand, even Makoto was smirking. Rin shot them a small glare before looking back to Nagisa, who was still obviously waiting for an answer.

“U-uh.. I’m not blushing! It’s… it’s because it’s really warm out here! Yeah! That’s why! I just need to cool off, anyone wanna join me?” Rin said in a panic as he started to walk hastily toward the sea, taking his clothes off on the way (He had worn his jammers under his clothes). 

Sousuke practically cackled at Rin’s clumsiness and it wasn’t long before most of the group had joined Rin in the refreshing coolness of the ocean. However when Makoto began to shuffle down to join them, a hand on his shoulder halted him. Makoto turned to see Haru wearing his usual nonchalant expression. 

“That human Rin.. Sousuke cares about him doesn’t he..” Haru said lowly. 

Makoto looked at Haru with curious eyes. 

“Yeah he does.. I guess I do too, he did help save me after all” Smiled Makoto. 

“I never accepted other Courting offers because they were typical Alpha’s.. Disgusting animals that just want something pretty to fuck.. But you saw it right? The way he looked at me… he looked like a pup the first time they see the stars above the surface.. It made me feel something I’ve never felt before…” Mumbled Haru, his cheeks an uncharacteristically pink and a discreet smile on his face. 

Makoto said nothing. His eyes wide as Haru finished speaking.

“Haru are feeling ok? You’re not sick too? Are you? Haru!?” Makoto blurted out in a panicked tone.

Haru merely tutted. 

“I’m not sick Makoto… I’m just saying that maybe allowing myself to fall in love wouldn’t be such a bad thing” Haru said before swiftly shuffling down the beach and joining the others in the water. 

Makoto smiled to himself, letting out a breathy chuckle and soon joined the others in the water.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it folks!!
> 
> I hope to see you next time!! 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment!! I always reply!!
> 
> Again, I love you all!!
> 
> XXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Ok so let me explain why this chapter took so long to get done. I have dyslexia, and recently it's been really bad and I get frustrated and angry when I can't seem to spell even simple words correctly. And if I was angry I knew I wasn't going to write very well. So it just took me a while to write this one. 
> 
> A huge thank you to all those who commented, read and left Kudos!! You guys give me life!! 
> 
> I love you all!! 
> 
> xxx

 

_ 2 months later  _

The sun shone brightly down onto the sand of the small island, making it warm and comfortable to lay on. A soft breeze blew through, making the heat of the sun bearable. The ocean was calm and soothing to listen to, the call of gulls could be heard in the distance. 

Sousuke sighed peacefully as he relaxed further into the soft sand, his hand gently running through soft, fluffy brown hair. He heard a content pur come from the male sleeping against his chest, causing the corners of Sousuke’s lips to tug upwards into a small smile. He looked down at Makoto with loving eyes, it was times like this when he could really appreciate his mate’s beauty. He had soft delicate skin and small, barely noticeable freckles dotted his nose that Sousuke adored. His pretty rose bud lips that Sousuke loved to kiss. Makoto made a small muffled noise and his emerald eyes blearily blinked open. That was Sousuke’s favorite part of Makoto, his eyes. Sousuke could stare into those eyes all day for the rest of his life. 

Makoto smiled sweetly at him as he let out a small yawn. 

“Sleep well?” Sousuke said softly, leaning down to place a kiss on Makoto’s forehead. 

Makoto let out a small chuckle and nuzzled his cheek against Sousuke’s chest, letting out a small ‘Mhmm’ as he glanced down the beach. He could see Rin sat with Haru, Nagisa and Rei. A small smirk appeared on his face when he saw Haru and Rin sat next to each other. He was happy for Haru, Makoto had never imagined his friend falling in love. But Makoto could see it; the small glances here and there and the fact that they always sat next to each other when the group was together. They were both clearly smitten with each other, but couldn’t find the courage to tell one another.  However, Makoto thought that it was actually pretty cute.

“Hey Mako..” Sousuke said softly. 

Makoto turned his attention back up to Sousuke, noticing that he had a confused but curious look on his face.

“You know Nagisa is pregnant right? Well.. how long is gonna be before he gives birth? Because no offence but he looks ready to pop” Sousuke mumbled, massaging his fingers against Makoto’s scalp. 

Makoto looked from Sousuke down to where Nagisa was sat in the shallows, smoothing a hand over his very swollen belly. 

“Well Mer pregnancies are very different to human ones as you can tell. Human pregnancy lasts for 9 months, I think? But Mer pregnancies last for 12 to 13 months, so it’s quite a lot longer than a human one. I think Nagisa is about 9 months, but we count it according to full moons” Makoto said, purring again when he felt Sousuke’s finger in his hair. 

“Well there’s at least one full moon a month in human terms, so really it’s about the same. Just that Mer pregnancies just last longer than a human one” Sousuke said, sighing contentedly. 

There was a long but comfortable silence between the two before Sousuke spoke again. 

“W-When do you think we’ll have.. Um..” He trailed off and averting his gaze from Makoto, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

Makoto looked up at Sousuke with wide eyes.

“Sousuke. You.. you want to have pups with me?” Makoto asked shakily.

Sousuke still didn’t look at Makoto, he just nodded. He heard a sort of excited squeal and then his head being pulled around into a kiss. Sousuke couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and moved the hand that was in Makoto’s hair to cup the back of his neck so that he could deepen the kiss. The Kiss wasn’t feverish or rushed, it was slow and deep and showed the purest love that they had for eachother. Makoto pulled away and looked into Sousuke’s eyes. 

“Do you really mean it Sousuke?” He asked. 

Sousuke cupped Makoto’s cheek, using his thumbs to wipe the beginnings of tears in Makoto’s eyes.

“Of course I meant it.. I love you” Sousuke mumbled again, his cheeks bright pink.

Makoto hugged him tightly and began kissing all over his face.

“When do you want them?” Makoto asked excitedly. 

Sousuke smiled lovingly.

“Whenever you want them” he said. 

Makoto thought about it for a moment. 

“Well it can be hard to conceive sometimes, we call it ‘catching’.. And that can take a few tries.. But the catching rate is higher during heat… we bonded during my heat, but heat only comes once every six full moons.. So it’ll be another four moons before my next heat” Makoto explained. 

Sousuke nodded as he took it all in. 

“Alright then.. In four moons we try for a pup” He grinned at Makoto. 

~~~~~

“Ne.. Rei-chan.. My back hurts and it’s your pups fault..” Whined Nagisa, pouting at Rei. 

Rei gave a comical sigh before positioning himself behind Nagisa and began working his fingers into the aching areas and knots in his mate’s back. 

“So when your back hurts it’s just  _ my  _ pup?” Rei said playfully as he worked a knot from Nagisa’s lower back. 

Nagisa nodded and Rei rolled his eyes as he smiled in adoration of his mate. Rei turned at the sound of a small chuckle come from Rin, he looked over with a brow raised. The human was smiling at his and his mate with a soft gaze. Rei had never seen an expression like it before, to him it almost looked like complete wonder or serenity, but underlying it was something that almost resembled jealousy. Rei never had understood Humans very well. He heard a relaxed purr erupt from Nagisa and chuckled. 

“Better?” he asked. 

An affirmative hum was heard and it made Rei feel good knowing that he could provide some sort of relief for his mate. 

“Hey can I ask you something” Rin said after a moment, his question directed at Rei. 

“Yes of course” Replied Rei. 

Rin took a moment, he looked a little awkward. 

“Um… Why.. uh.. Why are you wearing Glasses?” Rin blurted out, his face was completely serious. 

A little way up the beach a loud cackle could be heard coming from Sousuke. Rin whipped his head around and glared at his friend for a few seconds before turning back to Rei. 

“What are Glasses?” Rei asked back. 

Rin had to take a moment, otherwise he would’ve been cackling along with Sousuke. 

“The red things on your face, humans call them Glasses” Rin said, exhaling to keep himself from giggling. 

“These” Rei said taking the glasses off of his face, squinting a little. 

“Yeah, why would a merman need them?” Rin asked. 

Rei tilted his head to the side a little in confusion before putting his glasses back on. 

“They help me to see, that’s why I wear them” He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But where did you even get them?” Rin said quickly after. 

“Rei-chan has always had fuzzy eyes right Rei-chan? But it was after a stormy night when the currents wash treasures amongst the coral that I found them and I looked through them and they made everything blurry, Haru-chan and Mako-chan said the same about them. But when Rei-chan put them on he said it made everything clearer, right Rei-chan?” Nagisa beamed, looking over his shoulder at Rei. 

Rei nodded, nuzzling against the back of Nagisa’s neck with a soft smile. 

Rin smiled along with them, the new friends he’d made were definitely different from what he was used to. However, he felt more comfortable with mer people than he did with most humans. But most of all, the time he had left had so far been the best of his life. 

He was happy, he was content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is folks!! 
> 
> Next chapter we'll get to see some RinHaru!! So if that's your jam then stick around!! Hopefully this time I'll be able to spell... lol probably not. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment!! I always reply!! And if there are any spelling errors you can point them out!! I'd rather sort them out then just leave them there!! 
> 
> I love you all!! 
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work... I know... but I will continue to write it XD 
> 
> God help us...
> 
> I still love you all!! xxx


End file.
